Search for Believers
by Sapphira Volkov
Summary: The TMI cast has officially found out about the books. They go on a wild search to find the fans who believe in it as non-fiction so that the Silent Brothers can wipe their minds and make them see it as fiction. Meanwhile, Sebastian/Jonathon has plans to expose the Shadow World with these specific mundies. Can the gang protect them? What to do when you have to wipe your friends? T
1. Chapter 1

Jace flopped onto Isabelle's bed and moaned, twirling a seraph blade in his hands.

"Shit." Isabelle clucked disapprovingly.

"Really, Jace, it's not the end of the world." He laughed and ran a hand through his fine blond hair, his tawny eyes unamused.

"Oh, sure. We only have to round up a bunch of teenagers from across the globe. We don't even know how to tell if they believe this stuff. It's crazy." Clary looked up from her sketchpad.

"You know, maybe it'll be fun. Maybe Alec will meet someone new." Alec looked up from the computer he was on, registered what she had said, and flinched. Isabelle sighed.

"Or maybe we'll just do it and get it over with. Still, Mom and Dad didn't say anything about what we're going to do with these people once we have them. I hope it's nothing horrible." Jace laughed.

"Whatever. The hunt itself should be easy. As soon as we find someone suspicious, we track them down. Piece of cake. It's just the finding part that's hard." Simon cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should look at the list that Magnus gave us. It says here that the first girl can be found on Gmail, Facebook, and Fanfiction. Wow. She really gets around." Jace snickered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Let me see the photo." Alec shook his head, already searching the web.

"You can check on Google Plus, since she doesn't have any pictures on Facebook." He clicked and typed for a minute or so, then nodded. "She's tagged in a lot of pictures. Here. This was her first profile picture." He brought up a picture of a girl with wavy brown hair, dark, middle-eastern type skin, full lips, and a look of general dissent at getting her picture taken. Isabelle gave a little cry of shock.

"She looks terrible!" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Don't be mean, Izzy. She looks kind of pretty, she probably just doesn't care about how she looks." Jace glanced once at the screen and nodded.

"She's not ugly. That's all I can assume. Besides, I don't need to care anymore." He watched as Alec switched back to her Facebook page, then started laughing. "By the Angel, most of these are of me. You don't suppose she's attracted to me, do you?" Isabelle laughed.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Jace. Anyways, we'd better get going. We've got a long way to go, and Mom won't like us pushing it off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI characters, the institute, or Brooklyn. Owning Brooklyn would be cool though... Anyways, yeah, enjoy, and please let me know if you want to join the party. So far we have at least four. I especially would be grateful for any guys who want to come; as much as I think girls are better, it gets weird without a few guys to balance it out.**

That night, Jace, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle crept over to East Brooklyn, not really knowing what to expect. Jace was excited. True, this wasn't as euphoric as hunting Clary down, but it was still pretty cool. He wondered vaguely what this girl's attitude was going to be like. He waited as Clary placed an Opening Rune on the door of her house, then walked in. Right away, he noticed the feminine figure on the couch, clutching a book to her chest. He carefully removed it from her grasp and glanced at the cover.

"City of Bones, by Cassandra Clare. Well, she really outdid herself with my picture." He examined the cover for another minute, then glanced at the girl. "Which means you must be who we're looking for." Before any of them could stop him, he leaned over the girl, letting his warm breath wash over her. "What type of girl are you, Sapphira Volkov?" The girl's brown eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright, her face colliding with his, their lips crashing together. Just as quickly, she pulled away, a look of disgust and horror spreading over her features.

"What the hell?" she whisper-shouted, rubbing her mouth on her arm and grabbing a pair of glasses from the coffee table. They sat crookedly on the bridge of her nose. Then she paused. "How does that song go? 'My first kiss went a little like this...' Well, I don't think I liked this one. Bleugh." She made a face, while Jace simply stood there, dumbfounded. Isabelle laughed.

"Well, that settles it, Jace. She is not easily enthralled." Sapphira sniffed.

"You wish. I can tell if a person is good looking, I just don't care. It's like a five-year-old, who still isn't interested in guys. You know?" Clary smiled and shook her head. "Oh, well. I like being unique, anyways." Jace composed himself with difficulty, watching Clary laugh silently in the background.

"Do you mind explaining why you decided on spontaneous romance as a way to meet me?" Sapphira scowled, the expression transforming her face.

"Pedifile. Better question: What did you expect, leaning over me like that when I'm asleep? Even better question: Why the hell are you here?" Jace held up the book. "Is that for the first or the second?" He shrugged.

"Is it interesting?" She smiled.

"Pretty good, although it's a bit inappropriate for my taste. Still, the storyline is awesome, and the sarcasm is better." Jace nodded approvingly. "Wait a second. Not that I don't enjoy talking literature, but why are you here?" Jace grinned at the fourteen-year-old interrogating them in her pajamas.

"We came to pick something up." He flipped through the book. "Page 43, tenth line from the bottom." She read aloud.

"'Hodge said I have to bring you to the Institute with me. He wants to talk to you.' 'Why would he want to talk to me?' 'Because you know the truth now,' Jace said. 'There hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years.'" She looked up, her eyebrows skyrocketing. "You can't be serious." He nodded, then quoted himself.

"We should go." Sapphira got up.

"Thank god that my mom isn't going to call because a demon is rampaging through my house. First, can I get dressed and write a note?" Jace nodded.

"You can get dressed, but Magnus is taking care of your parents, so the note is out. They'll think that you're on a school trip, and you're principal will preserve the illusion. She's under the spell as well." Sapphira snickered.

"Or she's just gullible." She walked slowly to the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards. Jace marveled at her light tread. Before she went down, she turned back to them. "Go outside, and I'll meet you there. I know a shortcut."

**Reviews, peeps. I'll only put up more if you reach seven.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, the party is getting under way! If you want in, just PM me, and I'll tell you what I need. It's kinda hard to continue with only two people in the story.**

Ten minutes later, Sapphira emerged from the driveway, wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and a turquoise tank top with designs of horses in cobalt. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun, with a pencil stuck through it. On her wrist was a cuff made of gold colored duct tape. Jace smiled slightly.

"Now, this is so much better than in your picture." Sapphira stuck her tongue out and fingered the corner of her jacket.

"Stalker." He grinned and flipped her book shut.

"Can we put this on hold until we get onto the train?" She frowned.

"What exactly is 'this'? And why do you want me?" Alec sighed and looked at the others, like, how do you want to play this? Clary looked at her, standing there with her arms crossed, but with a slightly uneasy expression, as if she was trying to be brave in front of them, but knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them.

"Look, I know you think it's crazy that characters from your books are coming to life and kidnapping you, but for now, even we don't know why Maryse wants you guys." Sapphira pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Not as such. It was the sort of 'expect the unexpected' crap. Now, slow down. Maryse wants a bunch of adolescents for reasons unknown at the present. Yes?" Jace nodded.

"Big vocabulary," he commented. She shrugged.

"The over 120 IQ helps. Of course, there's the Asperger's, ADHD, and lack of people skills that generally trumps all, but I try to ignore that." Clary shook her head in disbelief, and Sapphira sat down on her neighbor's steps. "Who else?" Alec took out a piece of paper.

"Well, next is a girl named Victoria Nightshade. Interesting name, that-"

"I know her! We're friends from Fanfiction!" She paused. "Heh. Friends from Fanfiction. Tongue twister." Isabelle coughed once to bring her down to earth, and she grinned apologetically. "Sorry. I'm a bit too easily distracting. Anyways, yeah, I can contact her. Of course, this would only be after you tell me what's up with the whole thing." Jace nodded, a bit stupefied. So this was what a person with ADHD acted like. Wow.

"Helpful, aren't you?" Sapphira smirked.

"Oh, of course." Then she pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, plugged in a pair of headphones, and smiled at them. "Shall we?"

o(^_^)o

Sebastian Verlac was bored. While Valentine had always said that patience was a virtue, time had stripped him of it. He wanted something to do. As he stood to go to the armory, there was a knock on the door, and Amatis walked in, bowing.

"My lord, we have received word of the New York Institute's activities." She passed over a piece of paper and a photo. In the photo was the whole group from New York, minus the vampire, and someone else. A tall girl with dark skin and hair, and no Marks. A Mundie. Sebastian's eyebrows knit together. What was a Mundie doing with them? Then he read the paper, and he began to laugh...

**Cliffie! I know, I didn't wait for seven, but I'm going to camp soon, and I won't be able to put up so much anymore from Wednesday until after first half. So, yeah, I'm trying to keep it moving. Please send me more reviews. I need an excuse to update. ;p Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI crew, or anything even remotely connected to it. I wish, but no.**

Alec was feeling more than a bit uncomfortable. After they had hopped the Q train, Clary and Sapphira had talked a bit about art, then Jace had recaptured his girlfriend's attention. Alec could see Sapphira fighting to stay awake, but her eyelids slowly began to droop, and eventually she fell asleep on Alec's shoulder. She looked so tense when she was awake, as if there was a huge burden on her shoulders. It made her look all the more vulnerable when she was asleep. Alex had to admit that she looked kind of cute, in a little kid sort of way, like Max had. She had this sort of innocence about her that made her seem younger. He thought of her reaction to Jace and her kissing, and a smile broke across his face.

"Alright, I know that look, Alexander. What exactly is so funny that you're actually smiling about it?" Isabelle was grinning teasingly, and Alec shrugged one shoulder, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Wondering about the whole thing. About why she," he gestured toward Sapphira, "isn't attracted to Jace when everyone else is. About the next kid. Victoria Nightshade. About what kind of girl she'll turn out to be." Isabelle nodded, and Sapphira shot up like a bullet, then rubbed her temples.

"Woah. Black spots. Ow." She pulled out her cell phone and started typing. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Does that thing even work?" Sapphira scoffed, still typing.

"I wish. I just use it for music, and to type my stories." Clary's eyes lit up.

"You write as well?" The other girl nodded, still not looking up.

"Oh, yeah. I do a lot of random extracurriculars, all self-taught. Anything artsy, choir, drama, cooking, needlepoint, embroidery, sewing, jewelry making, I can clean like a hotel maid, and several other things that I can't think of off the top of my head. Of course, I have no fashion sense, so that knocks off that career path." She said all this very fast. As they all processed what she had just said, she stood, and the train slowed. "Our stop."

o(^_^)o

The next morning, the gang met over breakfast. Sapphira was up first, and by the time the rest of them came down, she was taking a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Jace was first, and he sniffed hungrily at the cookies.

"Why are you baking this early? Hell, why are you up this early?" Sapphira smiled dryly.

"On a school day, I wake up at five-thirty. Also, all I need in the morning is hot chocolate and cookies. Therefore, since there aren't any cookies here, I decided to bake some. Don't touch!" She slapped his hand away. "Those aren't being touched until they cool down. Otherwise I might put salt into the next batch instead of sugar." Jace frowned.

"Those had better not taste like if Izzy had made them." Sapphira whacked his head playfully.

"I've been told that I'm a great cook, and even better at baking. You don't have to worry." The rest of the gang came down, yawning. Alec snapped to attention at the sight of the cookies.

"You didn't. Is this my birthday or something?" Isabelle laughed.

"Nope. Just breakfast." Sapphira poured half a carton of milk into a pot, then half a bar of chocolate, half a cup of sugar, and turned on the stove underneath it. Izzy smiled.

"You just made up that recipe, didn't you?" Sapphira laughed and nodded.

"I do a lot of things with my intuition. For instance, I'm a pretty good masseuse, but I've never had any teaching or anything. It's just guesswork." Jace grinned, and she scowled. "No, Jace. I'm not going to give you a massage." He pouted, and Sapphira put about twenty cookies onto a plate. The hot chocolate began to bubble over, and she shut off the fire and poured it into a pitcher, then brought the whole thing to the table where everyone was waiting impatiently. Clary grinned as she bit into a cookie.

"This is good." She grinned despite herself.

"Always the tone of surprise." She grabbed two cookies and a cup of hot chocolate, then sat on the counter. She was still wearing her pajamas from home. Jace grinned around a mouthful of cookies.

"So... When should we pick up this Victoria?" Sapphira shrugged.

"At night, so that the neighbors don't notice. I know I have her number somewhere..."

A/N: Btw, I don't really have her number. Just so you know.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contact list. "Ah. Here." She showed them the screen. Jace smiled.

"Alright. Now we have a day to kill. What are we doing?"

"Writing," Sapphira answered immediately.

"Shopping," Isabelle stated.

"How am I supposed to know?" Alec sighed in exasperation. Jace smiled.

"Izzy, why don't you give Sapphira some fashion tips?" Saphira froze halfway through biting into a cookie, and Izzy grinned.

"Of course." The other girl backed away, already off the counter.

"Oh, no. I don't do makeovers. Or makeup, or anything remotely close to that. I'm not your Barbie doll." Izzy laughed and grabbed her arm, dragging her out.

"Come on, Sunshine. My turn to have fun." Jace heard Sapphira digging her heels into the floor, but Izzy just kept moving. He turned to Alec.

"Comer on. Training time."

**Reviews, peeps. Btw, anyone who joins up automatically gets a preview, since they have to know what's going on. Just thought you might like to know. My thanks to "rachaelmonster18" and "Just a girl named Blaer" for joining the party.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. That right goes to Cassandra Clare.**

The irritating ring of a cell phone cut through the silent night inside of Victoria's house, jolted the young girl awake. She groaned and searched for her phone without looking. Once she found it, the girl pressed the green answer button and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Victoria, it's Sapphira," Victoria sat up and looked at her alarm clock.

"Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I was wondering if you could come outside for a second,"

"You're outside? What... ugh, just hold on," Victoria crawled out of bed, slipped on some sandals, and went outside.

o(^_^)o

The group waited outside for the girl to come out; they were kind of surprised that they hadn't woken up her parents yet. Suddenly the white door opened and a girl stepped out; she had auburn hair, light skin, full lips, and tired, but wide brown eyes. She was still in her pjs which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. She dragged her hand through her hair as she looked at the group. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"They need our help," the other girl answered obviously. Victoria sighed and closed her eyes. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"Mexico," Victoria said, opening her eyes again, "My brother's staying over at my dad's house, but I had to look after my dog,"

"Um, guys, can socializing come after we go?" Izzy asked, putting a hand on her hip. Victoria stepped around Sapphira and copied Isabelle.

"So, this is the famous shadowhunter crew, eh? What exactly do you need us for?"

"We need your help, well not us, Maryse does. We don't know why," Clary said. Victoria nodded and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Izzy called.

"Um, I have to have a change of clothes don't I? I mean, I'm staying at the Institute after all," She walked back inside and a couple minutes later she came back out with a backpack slung over her shoulder and a candy bar hanging out of her mouth. "Let's go."

o(^_^)o

Victoria was dreaming about a boy. In her dream, the boy had white blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. He was walking through an alleyway. With a start, she realized that it was the one next to the Institute. He crouched, then sprang onto a windowsill, pushed the window open, and climbed inside...

Victoria sprang up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. A second later, there was someone in front of her, covering her mouth. It was the boy from her dreams, literally. He smiled apologetically and removed his hand.

"Sorry. I couldn't have you waking up the whole house." She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"It's fine. It's just... Who are you, and what are you doing in my bedroom?" The boy smiled, then bit his lip. Something nudged her in the back of her mind. She felt like she should know who he was, but she pushed it aside as he opened his mouth to answer.

"My name is Sebastian Verlac, and I've come to take you home with me." For a moment, her face went blank, then she bit her lip. The pager that Jace had given her for emergencies was right behind her, under the pillow. She decided to play dumb.

"What exactly does that entail?" Sebastian smiled and leaned closer, sitting on the bed next to her and dropping his lids seductively.

"Whatever you want it to." She reached behind her and pushed the button on the pager as he took her face in his hands, leaning forward and tilting her head back. Victoria closed her eyes, not wanting to show her fear and disgust. Just before their lips touched, the door burst open. In a flash, Victoria felt herself being jerked from the bed, an arm snaking around her torso, and a blade held against her throat. Jace stood opposite them, a seraph blade in hand, along with Izzy, Alec, and Clary. Victoria struggled a little bit, but stopped after feeling the cold metal kiss of the blade dig deeper into her skin, almost drawing blood. Sebastian's arm tightened around her as he looked at the shadowhunters.

"Let her go, Morgenstern," Jace said, his voice cutting through the tension like the knife that was held to Victoria's throat. Sebastian snorted and glared at them, then he moved closer to the girl and put his mouth right next to her ear.

"Aw, but I was just having some fun," Victoria held back a shiver of disgust and the boy continued, "Besides, why should I do as you say, Herondale? Or is it Lightwood? So many people have claimed you as there own; you must feel so special right now," Jace tightened his grip on his seraph blade, ready to attack at any moment. The atmosphere that was thick with anticipation, until they were interrupted by a sleepy fourteen year old opening the door and yawning.

"What's with all the noise in the middle of the night? A girl can't even get a full night's sleep around here." She stopped short when she saw Sebastian. "These days, those who sleep miss all the fun. Wassup, Bastard?" Victoria rolled her eyes as Jace shook his head at Sapphira.

"Go back to sleep. We'll fill you in tomorrow." She nodded, then grinned at Sebastian, who was watching her, amused.

"You know, eventually you're going to come after me, and I look forward to making you regret it." As he wrapped his head around her words, Victoria took advantage of his confusion. She swung her foot up, directly into his crotch. Sebastian howled in pain, dropped her, and she rolled away. Sapphira stepped in front of her as she got to her feet. Jace leaped at Sebastian, but the other boy ran to the window and disappeared.

o(^_^)o

Sebastian ran through the alleyways, his face burning. He had been outsmarted by a couple of girls! Mundie girls, no less. This was getting out of hand. The New York shadowhunters were lucky; the Mundies were lucky and smart. If this kept up, he would come out of this more bruised than a tomato falling from the demon towers in Idris. He would especially have to watch out for Sapphira. She hadn't seemed it at first, but she was smart. She had been able to take charge of the situation in an instant, and had even managed to get her friend out of danger. The other one was pretty quick on the uptake, and she really packed a punch, not to mention the acting she put in. Both of them trusted the Nephilim. He frowned. This was turning out to be more complicated than he had planned.

**Okay, guys. Last day of school, so I'm not going to be able to update so often anymore. Plus, camp starts in maybe ten days. "But you gotta keep your head up, oh-oh." Don't worry, I'll be back next year at the latest. School starts again at the end of August, so I'll be back soon. Remain faithful, my comrades! Also, I've started an original story on Fictionpress, but no one reads it! Please check it out! I'm under the same name.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. I wish, but no.**

"Son of a... Great now I have to shower all over again, thanks to that bastard." Victoria said, wiping off Sebastian's germs that were on her body. Sapphira grinned.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'demon'." Izzy and Alec had gone back to their rooms already, leaving Sapphira, Jace, and Clary staring at her with bemused expressions. She looked at them and snapped,

"What? You'd be acting the same way, if that creep had tried to kiss you." She saw Clary shudder.

"I know what you mean." Then she clapped and said, "Well, we should get back to bed." Sapphira nodded in agreement and stalked off to her room, Clary dragged Jace off to their room, and Victoria walked into her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, grumbling about random things ranging from perverted men to glitter trails to Jace's ridiculous phobia of ducks.

o(^_^)o

"So... Who's next?" Jace asked. The gang were sitting around the breakfast table, eating some more of Sapphira's cookies as if this was what went down every morning. Alec pulled out The List.

"Next is a girl named Cat Eaton." Sapphira choked on her hot chocolate.

"I know her! She liked one of my stories." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Is there anyone you don't know?" She shrugged.

"Well, the royal family in England, whoever's running Russia, and several other important people. Besides, lots of people that are in fandoms know each other." Jace looked confused.

"I have no idea what you just said." Victoria laughed and took another cookie. She had taken a liking to them.

"That's nothing new, Jace. Anyways, could you maybe warn her ahead of time, so that she won't have to get up in the middle of the night after having just fallen asleep?" Jace laughed slightly.

"But wasn't it a nice surprise?" She stuck her tongue out at him. Both girls felt very at home in the Institute. Clary cleared her throat.

"Well, Magnus is having a party today. Who's up for it?" Isabelle squealed.

"Ooh! We must go shopping first! I can't let you guys go in anything less than fabulous!"

o(^_^)o

Sapphira crinkled her nose at the rack of designer clothes in front of her. Why Isabelle had a problem with everyone else's wardrobes was beyond her. Besides, it wasn't as if a party at Magnus' house merited a shopping trip. She opened her mouth to call Victoria, possibly to form an escape plan, and a pair of hands reached out from behind her, clapping a hand over her mouth, pinning her arms behind her, and dragging her backward. The person holding her was strong; she could feel the six pack even as she struggled to free herself. To be honest, she wouldn't put it past Jace or Victoria to try something like this, but with everything going on, even they probably wouldn't make the attempt. At that moment, they entered a small, dark room, and she was thrown onto the floor. Turning her head, her eyes met a handsome, finely boned face with black eyes and shaggy white hair. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me so badly, you could have just popped over for a chat and some cocoa." Sebastian chuckled.

"Nice to see you too." Sapphira looked around. They were in a janitor's closet, surrounded by cleaning supplies. Sebastian was- probably knowingly- blocking the only exit.

"Something tells me you're not done with me yet." He grinned.

"I'm going to give you two choices. You can either walk out of here on your own two feet, or you can make the trip tied up and slung over my shoulder." Sapphira grinned back.

"Hey! How about- no." Sebastian shrugged.

"Your choice. Your fault." He shoved her against the wall and leaned forward, so that their faces were an inch apart. "What sort of trick do you have up your sleeve, Little Miss Genius?" There was a flash of a grin, then she took a deep breath and shrieked.

Sebastian reeled back, cussed, and covered his ears.

"Stop it! OW!" She took another breath, but before she could shriek again, he reached forward and slapped her across the face. Sapphira flew back, hitting the wall hard, her skull slamming against the concrete. "You little bitch!" He reached back to hit her again as the door opened, then he was tackled by a blur of gold. Jace and Sebastian rolled across the floor until Jace managed to pin the other boy, both of them panting heavily. Jace grinned.

"You want to watch your language in front of a lady. That, and a true gentleman should never strike a female." Sebastian snarled at him.

"You can't stop me. Eventually you'll let your guard down. And as for you," he turned to Sapphira, who was still sprawled on the floor. "That was a nice trick. Try it again, and your vocal cords will disappear." She gulped, her throat suddenly dry. Jace scowled, his eyes hardening, and drew back his fist to punch him, but Sebastian casually caught his hand as it flew. He grinned cruelly. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" His hand twitched, and Sapphira heard a sickening crack. Jace winced horribly. There was another, then another. Sapphira went white.

"Stop! Stop it, please! Victoria! Isabelle!" Sebastian laughed harshly, threw Jace off him, and walked out. Jace cussed.

"My stele. Could you...?" She nodded, pulling the faintly glowing instrument out of his pants pocket. He wrote out a quick izrate, then sighed in relief as his bones knit together. "Sorry I took so long." She shrugged and rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh. One of the risks of being a part of this thing. Are you sure you're alright?" Isabelle ran in, Victoria right behind her.

"Is everyone okay?" They both nodded, and Sapphira smiled.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that this shopping trip is over."

o(^_^)o

Sebastian collapsed onto his bed. This was bad. As he thought, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a sketchbook and a box of colored pencils. Slowly, he flipped through the pages he had spent so much time on. There was Jace, his sculpted jaw set, his tawny eyes flashing murderously. Then Clary, first as he had first imagined her, as a princess, then as she had been when he had met her, her emerald eyes soft and trusting, her red hair falling in curls around her shoulders. Alec, Isabelle, and Max, all drawn with incredible precision and skill. Victoria, her auburn hair shining, her brown eyes wide and thoughtful. He had seen her from afar in the store, running toward the closet with Isabelle. She was interesting, but there were no weaknesses in her personality that he could exploit. Sapphira, with her curly brown hair, dark skin, glasses, and the side bangs that swept over her eyes. As he reached her page, he began to add in the details, as he did only after he had met the person at least twice. The fierce, stubborn gleam in her eye, the small smirk that always threatened to explode across her face whenever a situation became even remotely laughable. She was a loyal sort of girl. She couldn't stand her friends getting hurt. She most probably pushed people away for just that reason, but once she was in, she couldn't get out. Sebastian tapped his chin thoughtfully. Maybe...

**Reviews, peeps! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own TMI.

Sapphira turned on the kitchen light. She was starving. Maybe she could make pasta. She opened the fridge, looking for sauce, cheese, milk, margarine, and the works, when someone spun her around.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked. She swallowed and held out the jar of tomato sauce.

"Pasta in cheese sauce." Jace licked his lips, then frowned.

"As good as that sounds, Izzy wants you in her room now." A sinking feeling settled into the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, no. No, no no. I'm not playing Barbie with her. I mean, look at me!" She gestured to the white halter top, jeans cut off short-shorts, and jeweled turquoise sandals she was wearing. "I even have my hair down, for god's sake! This has gone far enough as is." Jace grinned.

"Better you than me." Without another word, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to Izzy's room.

o(^_^)o

Isabelle dragged Sapphira in front of a mirror, Victoria right behind her. Sapphira grit her teeth.

"If I weren't aware that you can break all two hundred six bones in my body, I would be tempted to try and fight my way out." Izzy giggled.

"I would be able to break two hundred of the two hundred six. The last six-"

"Are tiny bones in your ears, three each. Yeah, I know. That's why you can only count two hundred of them."

A/N: I believe that when you read something, you should learn at least one fact. In this, there are two hundred six bones in the human skeleton, and you can only count two hundred of them. The last six are tiny bones in your ears, three each.

Isabelle nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now, what to dress you up in..." Sapphira sighed.

"As the innocent victim, can I please set some regulations?" Izzy nodded, amused. "'Kay. Modest neckline, nothing too embarrassing, and nothing that makes me feel slutty." Izzy nodded and pulled a folded black bundle out of her closet.

"Well, you're pretty tall, but you're like Clary around the chest, so this should fit." She put a pair of black sheer tights on top, then shoved her into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a black A-line dress with a flirty skirt, long sleeves, and a plunging neckline. Her face was twisted into a scowl.

"Izzy, why did you choose to disregard exactly what I asked you to do?" Isabelle shrugged and handed Victoria a bright red chiffon sleeveless dress. It had spaghetti shoulder and V-front straps and a ruched top. The knee-length dress had a fully pleated skirt and a sweetheart neckline. Victoria giggled at her expression.

"You look fine. Really, Sapphira, loosen up." Isabelle pushed her toward the bathroom to change, then sat Sapphira down at the vanity. She set her hair loose, then braided it down the side with golden ribbons interwoven and ironed the bangs. Picking up the mascara, she spent five minutes making her lashes darker, then lining the lids with gold. She put clear lip gloss on her lips, gold hoop earrings in her ears, and a black choker around her neck. Victoria stepped out of the bathroom just as Isabelle was trying to convince Sapphira to put on gold nail polish. She stopped short.

"Ooh! Izzy, you're a genius!" Isabelle smiled and set about doing Sapphira's nails.

"I assume you know how to put on makeup?" Victoria nodded and sat down at the vanity. Her outfit was accented with gold makeup and accessories as well, and as Isabelle got dressed, she put on red nail polish that matched her dress. Izzy came out in a white flowy dress, exactly like the one she might have worn to Pandemonium in City of Bones, with her ruby pendant around her neck. She smiled at them.

"Go downstairs, and I'll meet you there."

o(^_^)o

Jace and Alec were waiting in the foyer. Both of them wore black. Jace smiled as they came down the stairs.

"Someone's going to be happy tonight." Sapphira snorted.

"And that someone will not be me." Jace snickered.

"You can cook tomorrow if that will make you feel better. I'm sure I'll be in the mood for pasta in cheese sauce." She stuck her tongue out at him as Clary and Isabelle came down. Izzy grinned.

"Okay, we're all here. Let's go!"

o(^_^)o

Magnus was waiting for them at the doorway to his apartment. His eyes slid right over Alec to the others. He smiled when he saw Victoria and Sapphira.

"Hello, ladies. I am the Magnificent Magnus Bane, at your service." He kissed their hands in an old, formal gesture. Sapphira smiled at him.

"I knew it! I have a friend who always reminds me of you. Now that I've met you for real, I can say that beyond a doubt, you guys are almost exactly alike." Magnus smiled.

"I have to meet this boy. Now, let's not stay here standing around like monkeys. Come in." He ushered them inside and up the stairwell. Once inside his apartment, Victoria smiled.

"Nice place." Magnus' entire living room had been turned into a dance floor. There was a bar in the corner, and a woman with four arms was passing around drinks from behind the bar. A band played some sort of dance number in the other corner, and people were dancing to the music. The gang grinned and split up. Sapphira went straight to the bar and took out an EpiPen, injecting herself before turning to the bartender.

"Can you get me one part vodka, one part chocolate liquor?" The woman smiled.

"You don't take things halfway, do you?" Sapphira smiled and shook her head as the woman poured out her drink.

"Thanks you."

"What was with the EpiPen?" She whirled around to find Magnus behind her, his green cat eyes alight with amusement and curiosity. She shrugged.

"I'm allergic to alcohol and drugs. I was in the mood to have fun, so I thought, what the heck, you know?" Magnus sighed and leaned against the bar and she took her cup and chugged down half of it. He smiled at her.

"How can you be drinking like that?" She shrugged.

"My dad is hard core Russian. We can survive on only vodka and radiation. Drinking is in my blood." He nodded, then cussed.

"I shouldn't have invited Alexander. He's already half forgotten me." Sapphira sighed.

"Men. He misses you. He's still hurting over you. I'm sure he's regretting coming because you ignored him at the doorway." Magnus glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You think so?" She nodded.

"He loves you, Maggie." Magnus smiled and stood.

"Two things. First, thanks for the advice. Second, never, ever, call me 'Maggie' if you want to live." She grinned and shooed him away. Victoria came over, smiling.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sapphira shrugged.

"Gay guy love. Relationship advice. Drinking. The works." At that moment, the bartender came over and put two martinis in front of them, one sapphire blue, one garnet red. Sapphira frowned.

"We didn't-"

"Those two boys over there ordered it for you." She pointed at two pale boys with dark hair. The bartender smiled at the two girls, but her eyes held a warning. Victoria glanced at Sapphira. Both of them got the message. Victoria smiled at the boys and took the drink.

"Let's go find Magnus." Sapphira nodded, and they both went through the crowd. Soon they found the warlock, passionately making out with Alec in a corner. Sapphira cleared her throat, and Alec stepped away hastily.

"What is it?" Victoria glanced from one to the other, then over her shoulder. The two boys were casually coming toward them.

"You see the boys over there? Pale, dark hair?" Both of them nodded. "They ordered drinks for us, but the bartender let us know that there's something in them. They're coming, and we need to know what the drinks were supposed to do." Magnus nodded and sniffed one of them, crinkling his nose.

"They seem to aid in seduction-" Sapphira shuddered, "-but it could be to knock you out. I can't be entirely sure." Her eyes went wide.

"What do we do?" At that moment, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me." She turned slowly, and there was the boy who had bought the drink. He was very handsome up close, between his dark eyes and pale skin. "Might I have a dance?" She smiled at him and gave Alec the glass she held.

"Alec, could you watch this for me?" He nodded. "Thanks, brother." Victoria gave her hand a small squeeze, then she was swept away by the pale boy. He smiled at her.

"I haven't seen you before." She smiled back, trying to hide her contempt. He had tried to drug her, and now he was flirting!

"Well, I don't really get out much." His eyes sparked with interest.

"Would you like to... step out with me?" Sapphira swallowed hard. In her periphery, she saw Victoria dancing with the other boy, smiling in a way that seemed genuine if you didn't know her. She bit her lip.

"I would, but Alec... He's very protective. I don't want you to get hurt." The boy laughed softly.

"I won't. Trust me." He swept her over to an empty bedroom, then, faster than she could see, threw her onto the bed. She yelped. "That was good acting, but not good enough." Suddenly he was on top of her. "My master requests an audience. What say you?" Sapphira growled at him.

"Get off me." The boy just laughed.

"So be it." He picked her up, bridal style, and leaped out the open window, landing catlike on the concrete below.

"Leaving so soon?" The boy whirled around to see Jace standing in the doorway of Magnus's apartment, his arms crossed. Victoria was right behind him, visibly shaken. The boy snarled.

"My master requests an audience with the mundane girls. If they will not come by choice, they will come by force." On cue, Victoria cried out. The other boy was behind her, holding a knife to her throat. Jace growled.

"Who is your master?" The one with Victoria smiled.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. We should get going." Suddenly his eyes bulged. Victoria shrieked as he collapsed on top of her, a knife stuck in his back. Alec stood behind them, his hand empty. Magnus was just behind him, his palms alight with blue fire.

"I suggest you leave the girl alone, and run as fast as your legs can carry you." Jace pulled the dead boy off Victoria, who was visibly shaking. The one holding Sapphira didn't budge. Sapphira sighed.

"After wanting something to happen for fourteen years, it all happens at once. What the hell is wrong with you people, and what took you so long?" The boy looked confused for a moment, and Jace took it to his advantage. He jumped over them, landing behind them, and struck him right behind his knees. He crumpled, and Sapphira rolled away, grinning. "Works every time." Jace snorted and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Magnus, take this son of a sea urchin and lock him up somewhere. Alec, take the girls home." Victoria frowned as the boy was dragged inside.

"Oh, you are not getting rid of us that easily. If you're going to interrogate him, I want to be there."

"Me too." Jace sighed.

"Fine. But you're going to be protected in front of him. You're not going anywhere near him." They both nodded.

"Deal."

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or the Institute, or Brooklyn. Even if I love them all very, very much.**

**Kay, Cat Eaton is actually rachaelmonster18, who asked me if she could join a little while back. I'm extremely grateful to her, as I am to all the people who joined.**

After a few minutes, Mangus decided to interrogate the boy in one of the empty bedrooms. They sat him down in a chair with his wrists tied behind him, and his torso bound to the chair back. The Shadowhunters stood between him, Victoria, and Sapphira. Jace twirled a seraph blade in his fingers and glared at the boy.

"What is your name?" The boy glanced around, then shrugged.

"I am known as Brandon. I don't like it much, though." Sapphira scoffed.

"Your name means prince in Irish and English. Why wouldn't you like it?" Everyone stared at her. "What? I like to research the names I use in stories, to better fit them to the personalities." Jace rolled his eyes.

"May I continue?" No one answered. "Now, who is your master?" Brandon shrugged.

"It is not my place to divulge such information." Jace raised his hand as if to strike him, but Sapphira grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, Sherlock. Let me try." Jace hesitated, then walked behind Brandon and pressed the sharp end of the blade to his throat.

"Try anything and you're dead." Brandon nodded, smirking slightly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Sapphira stepped forward and gently pulled his face upward, locking eyes with him.

"Brandon, I know you don't enjoy giving away your master's secrets. I get that. Still, this is something we need to know. I nee to know if there's more than one person after my friends and I. Please, help us, and maybe we can help you." Brandon cocked his head to the side, then grinned. In that moment, Victoria tensed. Something was off.

"I'm glad you made this offer." Brandon flexed his arms, and the ropes around his torso snapped. He pulled his wrists apart, his efforts unobstructed by the zip ties clinched tightly around his hands. He smiled at them for a moment, then looked Sapphira straight in the eye. "I'll be seeing you." With that, he leaped through the window, shattering it, and disappeared without ever hitting the ground. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no one can say he doesn't have a flair for dramatics."

o(^_^)o

Afterwards, they all decided to go get Cat. There was nothing to be done about Brandon. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Once they got into Cat's apartment (more like broke into), the first thing they saw wasn't exactly welcoming. They were greeted with a knife-bearing fourteen-year-old. Luckily enough, Cat recognized Sapphira so (thankfully) no one was harmed.

"Sapphira? Is that you?" Cat asked, clearly confused.

"Yep, it's me. Let me introduce you to my, uh, friends-" Cat cut her off before she could continue.

"First I have a question. What are you and your friends doing at my house at," she checked her clock on the wall, "Two A.M.?"

"I'll explain that in a minute. First of all, this is Victoria, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec."

That left Cat speechless. She stood there for about 30 seconds with her brows furrowed. Jace then cleared his throat.

"Are we just gonna stand here or...?"

"Sorry, its just, are you guys, like, really them? As in like the shadowhunters and warlock? I know I sound stupid but it's kinda hard to believe that the characters from your favorite book series are real." Cat inquired.

Jace scrutinized the girl a couple of times. The girl, Cat, was tall, with her brown hair in a ponytail, dark auburn eyes, and black-painted nails. She had two earrings in the bottom of both of her ears and one in the top of her right. Cat was wearing neon running shorts, a black sports bra, and neon running shoes.

"It's fine," Isabelle says, "We understand how it would be weird."

"Yeah, well, now can someone explain to me why you all are here?" Cat questioned.

After Alec explained everything about the books and the institute, she was more than happy to leave with them.

"Hey Cat, why are you in your running clothes?" Victoria asked.

Cat glanced down as if just noticing what she was wearing. She blushed furiously and looked back up.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I went for a run earlier tonight and was too lazy to change. I'll be right back!" Cat ran up the stairs, nearly tripping on her white cat. They heard a door slam seconds later.

"Alright, so what does everyone think of her?" Jace asked, putting his arm around Clary's shoulders.

"I like Cat. She seems pretty cool." Clary says.

"Yeah. I'm glad she didn't freak out when she saw us. Plus, she was up and armed when she heard us at the door, so I like her." stated Jace with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, I agree with Jace on that." said Alec.

"Kitty! No!" they heard Cat shout from upstairs as the white cat sprinted down the steps. After having a wadded up towel thrown at it, of course.

"Okay, I'm ready to go when you are!" Cat exclaims while coming down the stairs. She comes back down wearing tight black skinny jeans, studded combat boots, a white tank top with a black cross on it, and a black leather jacket. She had her hair down and everyone saw how long her waist-length hair really was.

"By the angel! I love your style, Cat!" shrieked Isabelle. Sapphira rolled her eyes.

"That would be a first. Why do you suddenly approve of mundie styles, Izzy?" She waved her hand dismissively.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh. Thanks." said Cat, sheepishly.

"By the way, I took care of your parents and principal so you don't need to worry about that," said Magnus.

"I wouldn't worry anyway. My parents are fighting so much, if I came up to them without a hand, they wouldn't give a damn. At this point I'm hoping they get a divorce so I don't lose my hearing from turning up my music to drown their voices." Cat grabbed her phone and her iPod and stuck them in her bag. "Are we leaving or not?"

Once on the train, Clary struck up conversation with Cat. "So Cat, tell us about yourself."

"Oh. Okay, I like music, guitars, books, movies, the internet, fashion, etc. I'm a varsity volleyball player at my high school, I get pretty good grades, and I work at Starbucks." said Cat, all in one breath.

"Wow. You must be really busy. Especially with what's happening with your parents." chirps Victoria.

"Yeah. I guess..."

That's all she got out before she dozed off, eagerly waiting to arrive at the institute.

**Kay, peeps. My thanks to "shadowhuntercat" and "Bony99" for signing up. Guys, we're having too many girls to make it realistic. Don't make me make up guys to join! Please, if there are any guys out there who would like to join, be my guest! I know, I'm being annoying, but still. Review**


	9. Chapter 10

"Okay, people. The next person is a girl named Dylan Harper." Alec shoved the list back into his pocket. Jace glanced at Sapphira, who caught his gaze and sighed.

"I don't know everyone, Jace." he shrugged.

"Could've fooled me. Can you make more hot chocolate?" She hopped off the counter and made an exaggerated bow.

"Yes, sahib." As she passed his chair, she elbowed him in the back of the head. "Don't talk to me like I'm three. I may act like it, but I'm not." Suddenly she stopped. "Shit! What's the date?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"The twelfth." Sapphira went over to the fridge and banged her head against it, hard. Everyone winced at the bang, but she kept at it.

"Stupid, stupid stupid. I have an appointment with my therapist today! How am I supposed to send her to the asylum if I can't drive her crazy?" Victoria smiled.

"New pet project of yours?" The other girl shrugged and went back to the hot chocolate, which had started to bubble over.

"One of many. I'm working on it with my friend, Rafael. He's such a jackass to his therapist." Clary cleared her throat.

"Simon and I want to go to Forbidden Planet. Anyone want to come?" Cat squealed, and the boys covered their ears.

"Absolutely! When do we leave?"

o(^_^)o

Clary, Simon, and Cat leafed through the comics on the shelves at Forbidden Planet. Cat loved it there. It was a cramped, squished sort of place with a homey feeling, like a bedroom that's messy but comfortable. Cat moved farther into the store with Simon, looking at a new edition of an old favorite. Cat glanced up and down the shelves, and felt a pang in her chest. Max. If he were still alive, he would probably have gone with them. Someone behind her chuckled.

"Hello, Cat." Cat whirled around. Standing in front of her was the last person she wanted to see: Sebastian. He was leaning against a shelf, flipping through a comic book like he was there for pleasure. "Nice of you to come out in the open. It just makes my job so much easier." At that moment, there was the slamming of a door in the back, and someone banging. "Oh, good. Clary's out cold; Simon won't be able to get out for at least another five minutes." He smiled, put down the book, and moved closer. "Shall we?" Cat moved back.

"Personal space." Sebastian laughed softly.

"As if." Then he pounced.

o(^_^)o

Cat tried to land a punch, but Sebastian grabbed her fist, then twisted her arm behind her back. From his pocket he produced a zip tie, and set about wrapping it around her wrists. Cat wriggled and squirmed, but he didn't let go. Finally she subsided, annoyed and slightly apprehensive.

"Jackass." There was a low laugh from the front of the store.

"Hey, now. Don't be giving away my title." With that, Jace launched himself at them, colliding with Cat and wrenching her away from Sebastian. Both boys were on their feet in an instant, but Cat couldn't get up easily with her hands tied behind her. Sebastian growled.

"Why are you always right here?" Jace glanced sideways at Cat, who had finally managed to stand, and cut the tie.

"What was the thing that Sapphira called him earlier while she was muttering to herself? It seemed to fit him, but I can't recall it." Cat grinned despite herself.

"Neuro-psychotic bastard." Jace nodded, also smiling.

"Because you're a neuro-psychotic bastard. And because I'm awesome." Sebastian growled.

"Get away from my prize." Cat shuddered

"What is this, a carnival game? First person to beat the other one up gets the Cat?" Jace flashed her a brief smile, then leapt at Sebastian, taking him by surprise. The other boy rolled, and Jace managed to punch him so hard in the skull that there was a sickening crack. Sebastian howled in pain and threw him off, then staggered toward the door, going off course for a moment.

"This isn't fucking over yet!" Then he was gone. Jace stood up and rubbed his knuckles.

"Cliché much?"

o(^_^)o

Sebastian hobbled over to his bed, injured and humiliated. The world was spinning; he couldn't concentrate.

"Amatis!" Right away, the door opened, and Amatis stood in the doorway, back straight, staring in front of her.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian lay down and kicked off his books.

"Bring me someone who knows how to deal with head injuries. I might have a concussion." Amatis ran out, then came back two minutes later with someone; Sebastian couldn't recall his name. Right away, the soldier produced a stele and drew a complicated rune on his forehead. Sebastian sighed with relief; the pain was ebbing away.

"Good job. Leave me so I may recover. Amatis, when's dinner?" Amatis smiled.

"It can be in two minutes if you wish it." Sebastian thought a moment.

"Half an hour. Make it a hearty meal." She nodded and bowed out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Sebastian reached under his pillow and pulled out his sketchbook. He started sketching out the outline of Cat's face, her brown hair, the particular shade of her dark auburn eyes. It was hard to get that shade right, while still making sure that it wasn't too dark or light. Finally he finished, and he set the sketchbook aside to sleep.

**You have forced my hand. I have decided to make up two dashing young men to join the party, one of whom is from one of the stories on my profile, the other is completely made up for this. Enjoy! Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 11

**So... My thanks to ebonyrose778, bookreadergemz, Dimitri Volkov, and Rhys Johnson. The latter two aren't real except in my imagination, but hey, they would probably hunt me down if they were real and I didn't show any appreciation.**

Dilyn Harper had been sleeping on the couch, when she woke up to voices in the kitchen whispering. Still half asleep, she stumbled off the couch towards the voices assuming they were her parents'. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the kitchen, she realized that the voices were not her parents. Her eyes had fully adjusted, and she saw four teenagers standing in the kitchen. There was an attractive blonde haired boy who seemed to be in an argument with a short red haired girl, and a tall and striking black haired girl sitting next to an older boy that must have been her brother. No one seemed to have noticed her entering until she cleared her throat and stepped further into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, what the HELL are you doing in my kitchen?" she asked. The blonde boy turned to face her and smirked.

"Well, it looks like we disturbed someone's beauty sleep," he said, continuing to smirk.

"I wake up to four strangers in my house in the middle of the night, what did you expect me to do? And I'll ask again, why are you in my house?" The red haired girl turned and whispered something into the blonde one's ear.

"I'm Clary, and this is Jace," she said motioning to the blonde boy. "We're here because of that book. " She pointed to the book Dilyn was still holding in her hand. "You see, the books are real and we can't have any mundanes knowing about us."

"Your joking, right?" she said, partially in shock.

"No, this is real. And we are in a load of trouble if you don't come with us," said, who if what Clary said was true, was Isabelle Lightwood.

"Well what are you going to do? You don't expect me to just come with you to wherever you say, I mean, how do I even know you're telling the truth?" Dilyn said.

"Oh, we can make you come," Jace said in what she thought was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Ok, whatever I'll come. What will you say to my parents?" Dilyn asked.

"They think you're on a school trip, it's all taken care of," Clary said. Dilyn sighed.

"Follow me, I'll show you how to get out of the house without the neighbors noticing."

o(^_^)o

The next morning the inhabitants woke to a shouting match. Dilyn and Jace were yelling at each other, so fast that no one could even figure out what they were saying. Sapphira ran over and tried to push them away from each other, but they kept at it. Victoria and Cat both ran to get Clary to calm Jace down, but by the time they got back, Dilyn was storming away and out of the Institute. Cat ran up to her.

"Dilyn, you can't go. What if-"

"Leave me alone, Cat. I'm not staying in the same building as that jackass." She ran away, and Cat stared after her, hurt and confused.

o(^_^)o

Dilyn ran five blocks away before slowing to a jog, furious with the world. She didn't notice the shadow stalking her until he spoke from right behind her, his breath on the back of her neck.

"Well, this certainly makes things easier for me." With that, Sebastian grabbed her, his hand over her mouth. Dilyn screamed, but no one heard her, and Sebastian carried her away. His grip on her waist tightened, and she passed out.

**I know, it's a sucky place for a cliffie. "Sebastian's first captive! Oh my god! Ah!" And all that. Well, I like it! As Jacob Black said, "I get a kick out of your pain." Reviews**!


	11. Chapter 12

**Kay. I forgot to say, Dilyn was submitted by Just a girl named Blaer. She's awesome and funny and a lovely person to write with. Also, she doesn't mind being kidnapped by an evil teenager who has a crush on his sister.**

Dilyn woke up in a dark and barren room. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out a figure standing in the center of the room. When the figure came closer, she realized it was Sebastian. She tried to move away, but her hands and feet were shackled to the wall.

"Well, look who finally woke up," said Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Dilyn snapped. She continued to pull at the shackles, and her wrists were already turning red. Sebastian moved closer, closing the distance with an inhuman speed.

"I want to expose the shadow hunters," Sebastian said with pride, "and you will help me." Dilyn snorted, and he held up a finger. "It's not the sort of thing that I need consent for. I'm going to mark you. You will end up in an alleyway in Brooklyn, half dead and certifiably mad. Do you know what one of the signs of madness is? Saying whatever's on your mind." Dilyn froze, then forced her face back into a snarl.

"Like hell! And haven't you ever heard of personal space?" She turned her head and spat on his shoes. He simply smiled.

"We'll see about that tomorrow. As for right now, enjoy your room, because you only have until morning." Sebastian smirked, then walked out of the room, locking it behind him.

o(^_^)o

"Fuck!" Jace ran into the Institute, nearly collided with Sapphira in the kitchen, and burst into Dilyn's room. Sapphira followed him in.

"You know, it's considered rude and more than slightly kinky to burst into a girl's room, whether or not she's there." Jace made an unamused sort of noise. "So, are you going to tell us bottom-feeders what's going on, or will I have to assume that you two were hooking up?" Jace who was rooting around under the bed at that point, glared at her.

"Dilyn's been captured. I need to track her. Does that answer your question?" She nodded.

"You want me to call the others?" He shrugged noncommittally. "Your loss. Cookies?" He grabbed a warm handful without looking, squirting melted chocolate all over his fingers, and tore into them with one hand. The other was holding an iPod. After industriously licking the chocolate off his fingers, he wrote out the tracking rune on the back of his fist and closed his eyes.

"I see her." He stood. "Well, I'm off. If anyone asks, I went to make amends." She scoffed.

"Somehow I get the feeling that that will make them even more worried than saying you were going to break into Sebastian's fortress."

o(^_^)o

After a while, the door opened again. Expecting to see Sebastian, Dilyn let out a string of curses at the blonde figure walking into the room.

"You know, that's not what I'd say to the person coming to rescue me," a familiar and irritating voice said. Dilyn let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, who knew. This is the first time I'm actually happy to see you," Dilyn replied.

"You should be. And you're lucky I even came to find you. If you hadn't left all your stuff lying around in your room, I couldn't have tracked you." Jace took out his stele and started putting runes onto the shackles. They unlocked, and Dilyn pulled her hands free.

"Shut up and let's get out of here," Dilyn said walking towards the door. Jace put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me." Without waiting for an answer, he scooped her up and ran, full-force, out of the building.

o(^_^)o

Sebastian let out a roar of frustration and leaped at Amatis, pinning her to the floor.

"What do you mean, 'She escaped'?" Amatis swallowed hard, quailed by her master's anger.

"I went down to feed her, as you requested, and she wasn't there. The manacles had opening runes on them-" Sebastian howled again.

"Jace! It had to have been him. There's no one else that could have pulled it off." Amatis perked up.

"Should I go kill him, Master?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. Soon, but not yet."

**So... Jace still cares, Sebastian has anger management issues, and Dilyn gets a ride home. What else is new? Sorry if I scared you guys by not updating, but my brother wouldn't let me on and the computer was being stupid, even though it's supposedly top-of-the-line. Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 13

**So... Guys, I have a new story on my profile called Mafia. I like it, and it's sorta different for me because I usually don't like even thinking about prostitution, and now I have to write about it, but I watched Taken, and that seemed to be a fun thing to write about. While we're on the topic, guys, do NOT watch Inception. It makes you feel like the world is a hellhole. I know the commercial makes it look awesome, and it is, but not in the way you want it to be.**

Dilyn whacked Jace in the back of the head.

"I can walk now. Put me down." Chuckling softly, he set her down on the concrete and unlocked the gate to the Institute.

"What would you do without me? All of you. I swear, mundies are so-" Dilyn glared at him as they got in the golden elevator.

"Not this again. This is why I left in the first place. Shut up!" He grinned, then his smile dropped as the doors opened to show Isabelle, Alec, and Clary standing with their arms crossed, glaring at Jace, and Sapphira, standing a little ways behind them with a book in her hands. Isabelle's hand flashed, then Jace was on the floor, his upper body ensnared by her whip.

"Went to make amends, did you?" Jace growled, and Sapphira winced.

"Not my fault! They made me tell!" He snorted, unamused.

"Whatever. I'll torture you later. Guys, it was fine. We didn't even see anyone. It was in and out, I swear." They looked a each other, and Jace put on his best pouty face. Clary sighed, knelt, and kissed him.

"No fair! I can't resist that face." She looked at the others. "He's forgiven." They rolled their eyes, but Isabelle released him, and Jace grinned.

"Sapphira, tonight we're going to pick up someone I think you know." She stared at him in horror.

"Please tell me it's not my little sister. Please, God, it's not Hodskindoodles." Jace raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged. "It was originally to annoy her, but then it stuck." He laughed.

"Nope. She's too obsessed with Twilight, and she hasn't read all the books."

"My fault. The only reason she read the first is because I was having a mood swing to 'What the Hell Mode.'" Jace grinned, and Dilyn rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" Jace snickered.

"Dimitri Golubov." With a loud THUMP, Sapphira's book fell.

"Shit! Dimka?"

o(^_^)o

Dimitri Golubov was woken from his slumber by the sound of someone sneaking into his house. His eyes snapped open immediately, and his hand reached under his pillow to find the cold barrel of his, Glock 19 pistol already fitted with a silencer. The bastards wouldn't see it coming.

o(^_^)o

Jace was just entering the kitchen when he felt a cold, round piece of metal pressed against his back. He froze, and the rest of them stopped along with him. Their eyes were wide. No one except Sebastian had ever snuck up on him like that. Then a voice came, youthful, with a hint of a Russian accent.

"Slowly, I want you to turn around, hands up." Jace complied, and found himself face-to-face with a lean boy of about seventeen, with white-blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He was holding a pistol, aimed straight at Jace's face. From the coldness in his eyes, it was clear he knew how to use it. "You have exactly forty-three seconds to tell me why you're here, before we all get a view of the inside of your head." You don't want to see that, Jace thought, but he kept it to himself.

"I'm Jace Herondale. These are Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, and my girlfriend, Clary." The boy's eyebrow rose, and he muttered a stream of Russian so fast, the only words Jace caught were "Victor" and "stupid motherfucker". Jace cleared his throat. "This isn't a prank. We're here because of-" Dimitri lowered his gun, though he didn't put it away

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here. That doesn't mean I have to like it. The idea of me going off to the Institute for two weeks with a bunch of girls that I don't know until the Brotherhood mind-wipe me! Well, that'll be one for the history books." Jace stared at him, and he smirked. "You seem surprised, nephilim. Haven't you done any research on me?" Jace shrugged.

"There wasn't much to find. Dimitri Golubov. Lived in Russia, father died when you were three, a family friend took you to an Austrian orphanage a little while later, were adopted a month after, and went back to Russia." The other boy laughed.

"How's about I shed some light on the situation. I was born to a man in the KGB." Already surprise flickered on their faces. "When I was three, my father was killed for letting a target escape on a mission. Two friends of my father's, Aliek Orlov and Boris Volkov, took me to Austria to keep me safe from the head of the KGB, Ivan Minkov." Dimitri laughed harshly. "He found me a month later. Fast forward fifteen years, and Ivan has me kidnap Aliek's daughter. We have an adventure, Ivan is overthrown, Boris takes over, and she becomes my girlfriend. Now, I just watch the house and make sure nothing else happens. I got arrested for treason once, but that one time I was innocent." Jace laughed.

"That one time?" Dimitri scowled and slapped his palm with the barrel of the gun.

"Anyways, I believe that was a no. Go away, and stay away." Clary frowned.

"Jace. You forgot." Jace nodded.

"Sapphira says hi." Dimitri looked surprised for the first time, then he laughed, suddenly relaxed.

"David's little sister will get me into a world of trouble. Hold on. I'll be down in a minute."

o(^_^)o

Dimitri sat on the train seat across from the Shadowhunters, his eyes closed. Jace cleared his throat.

"So... Dimitri. What got you hooked on the books?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow, like, seriously? Then he sat up and open his eyes.

"Sapphira wouldn't leave me alone, so I just bought the set and read them one night to make her shut up." Clary laughed.

"Yup, that's Sapphira. She makes us cookies for breakfast because she can't survive without them." She turned to Isabelle. "Izzy, if you dare try to make us cookies, I'll throw out your wardrobe." Isabelle looked put out, and Alec grinned.

"You know it's for our own good." Dimitri closed his eyes and leaned back, waiting for their stop.

**I think that's enough. BTW, he is NOT my boyfriend, he's an adoptive ish-cousin. Check out David Volkov's relationship to Dimitri, and then I adopted the David that he's based on as my brother. Therefore, I'm somewhat related to Dimitri. It's complicated, but the point is, I see him as a cousin or brother. Kay? I officially have enough people! My thanks to:**

**Sapphira Volkov as Sapphira Volkov**

**Victoria Nightshade as Victoria Nightshade**

**rachaelmonster18 as Cat Eaton**

**Just a girl named Blaer as Dilyn Harper**

**shadowhuntercat as Azure Reihust Reihustis**

**Dimitri Volkov**

**Rhys Jonson**

**ebonyrose778 as Anna Rose**

**Bony99 as Madylin Brosse**

**bookreadergemz as Gemma Ashwood**

**pheonixFire12457 as Grace**


	13. Chapter 14

**So.. Yeah. Whatever. Today my mom came home from grocery shopping, and she yells to me from the kitchen, "Sapphira! I bought you corn!" as in corn on the cob, but I heard "I bought you porn!" I was like, "You brought me what?!" In the end, I didn't tell her what I hard. There are some things you just can't share with your mom, you know?**

The next day, Sapphira walked downstairs and shrieked.

"Dimitri!" Then she ran over and crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Почему ты не разбудил меня?" (Why did you not wake me?) He smiled down at her.

"Потому что я не хочу иметь дело с вами в 3:00 утра." (Because I do not want to deal with you at 3:00 in the morning.) She crossed her arms.

"Это не честно." (This is not fair.) Dimitri laughed.

"Слишком плохо." (Too bad.) Jace came down halfway through their conversation.

"I see she found out that you came." Dimitri glared at him, and he dropped it. Sapphira smiled.

"You pulled a gun on him, didn't you?" Dimitri smirked at Jace the same way Sapphira did.

"Да. (Yes.) A Glock 19." She snickered.

"We're going to Central Park today. I don't care what you have to do. We haven't had a day together in ages." Dimitri smiled tolerantly as the other girls ran down the steps and froze, staring at him.

"Okay. Just because I love you so much."

o(^_^)o

Sapphira sat on the grass, watching Dimitri's head swivel back and forth with amusement. Finally she snickered.

"Dimitri, if Sebastian is coming, then he's going to come. Let's put it this way; of all of us, you have the best chance of defending yourself." Dimitri shrugged and pulled two sandwiches out of his pack.

"If Sebastian is coming, he's going to be leaving in a bodybag." Sapphira laughed.

"Well, at least let me watch." Before he could answer, someone laughed.

"Well, this is sweet." Right away, Dimitri yanked Sapphira behind him and pulled out his pistol. Sebastian was leaning against a tree about three yards from them. "Your boyfriend, Sapphira?" She mimed puking.

"I think of him as a cousin, actually." Sebastian laughed again.

"And to think I was expecting a girl. Oh, well. All the better to have someone who can fight back." Sapphira snickered.

"Oh, we can't fight back? How're your genitals, bastard?" Sebastian winced involuntarily, and Dimitri cast her a sideways glance.

"Do I want to know?" She shrugged.

"I distracted him, and Victoria kicked him in the crotch." He smirked.

"Good for you." Without even looking away, he shot once, and there was a little bark explosion next to Sebastian's head. The other boy dove for the grass, his eyes wild. "You have three seconds to leave." Sebastian hesitated, and there was another shot, this time grazing his arm. He howled in pain, then he was gone.

"Well, that's a first." Dimitri's gun went up, only to find Jace perched in the tree behind them. He jumped down, landed in a crouch, and straightened. "I've never seen Sebastian more surprised. You should come over more often." Dimitri shrugged.

"I take it our outing is over. Come on, Sapphira." She frowned and went over to the tree where she had seen Sebastian. The bullet that had grazed his arm was still there, bloody and fully intact. She hastily dug it out, stuck it in a plastic baggie, and shoved it in her jeans pocket. "Sapphira!" She whirled around.

"Coming!" Then she ran to catch up with the boys.

o(^_^)o

That night, Sapphira, Dilyn, Cat, and Victoria sat in Sapphira's room, munching away at the cookies they had pilfered from the kitchen while the Shadowhunters went to flush out a demon nest. Sapphira grinned.

"Okay, my turn. One time, my friend, Raphael, was over at some random girl's house. He's the type of guy that's half model, half whore. Anyways, the girl was bored, so she was looking through his backpack, and she was like, 'Why do you have three condoms in your bag?' and he was like, 'Only three?'" The girls burst out laughing, and she smiled appreciatively. "Your turn, Cat. What's the funniest thing your friends have ever said?" Cat smiled in memory.

"Well, it's not really something they said. It's something they did. We were sitting at lunch and my friend Erin was looking for our friend, Jed. She turned around to find him and she slammed her elbow down on the edge of her tray and her tray flipped and went EVERYWHERE! It was all over her and the floor. Everyone was staring at her. It was one of the funniest things ever!" The other girls cracked up, and Sapphira passed around the cookies again.

"Dilyn, your turn." Dilyn laughed.

"Well, let's see," Dilyn said. "So, me and my best friends Mady and Tyler were in Social Studies. It was the last period of the day, so we were waiting for the announcements to come on. Mady and I started singing 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry while everyone was talking. Then, everybody got really quiet and I stopped, but Mady was still singing and dancing while everyone watched. After she stopped our teacher goes, 'Nice job Mady'. Everyone started laughing at her and her face got as red as a tomato." Cat laughed so hard, she fell off the bed, which just made the others laugh harder.

Sapphira reached out for the cookies, then frowned when she saw that there were no more.

"We are such pigs! Victoria, your turn."

"Hm, let's see." Victoria said, taking a bite out of her cookie. "Well, do you guys want to hear about the time my teacher threw a chalkboard eraser at me, or the time I bit through my cheek and listened to my friend cuss, while riding a fair ride?" They all thought about it for a second before saying, in a creepy unison,

"Both," Victoria looked at them for a second before continuing.

"I'll start with my teacher, since it's a little bit shorter. So, this happened back when I was in fifth grade. Back then, I almost always used to fall asleep in class. Technically, it wasn't my fault. Once it gets warm and I get comfortable, I tend to fall asleep easily. So, when I was sitting in class listening to a lecture my teacher was giving me, I started to fall asleep; I mean who wouldn't. Obviously, this wasn't my first time falling asleep in class and my teacher got annoyed. Naturally, it's the teacher's job to wake up a student, so, he threw an eraser at me. I woke up, rubbing the back of my head, picked up the eraser and threw it back, successfully hitting the old man." Victoria grinned as they looked at her incredulously.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?" Cat asked. Victoria snorted.

"Of course not. He did the same thing to his teacher when he was my age. Now on to the... " She was interrupted by the sound of the Institute doorbell being rung. Dilyn frowned.

"You guys expecting someone?" Everyone shook their heads, except for Sapphira. She seemed deep in thought. Suddenly, she shot up from the bed.

"Victoria. Brandon. You think...?" The other girl nodded.

"Should we call someone?" Sapphira scoffed, ran out, and pounded on Dimitri's door.

"And what if it isn't? I think we should check." Dimitri came out, his hair wet from the shower, wearing only a pair of black jeans and boxing gloves.

"Wassup, 'cuz?" They explained the situation, he tossed the gloves onto his bed, and they crept down the elevator to the front of the Institute. Outside, Brandon was sprawled on the sidewalk, unconscious. A knife was protruding from his chest, inches away from his heart. Dimitri dropped to his knees. "He had to have just fallen unconscious if he rang the bell. Victoria, run inside and get me some cloth, like a coat or a towel or something. Cat, go call the Shadowhunters. Dilyn, find a sewing kit. Sapphira, stay here. I might need help. Now!" The others scattered, and Victoria ran out almost immediately with a towel. Dimitri nodded in thanks, yanked the dagger out, tore off Brandon's shirt, and wrapped the towel around his chest. Blood welled up under the towel, and he pressed his weight against it. "Victoria, put your weight on this. I'm gonna try to get him breathing." She nodded, and Dimitri started CPR. Suddenly Brandon gasped, and they all moved back. His eyes grazed over them, their bloodstained hands, and his chest.

"Mundanes... The Morgenstern boy is coming for you..." Then Jace was there, grabbing his hand.

"When? Who will he come for first?" Sapphira grabbed his arm.

"Leave him. Let's make sure he's gonna live, then question him." Jace set his jaw, then nodded and picked him up.

"When the others come, tell them we're in the infirmary." Then he walked away, conversing with Dimitri in low tones.

**So... Who wants Brandon to survive? Who wants him to die? It doesn't make a difference to the plotline either way, I'm just wondering what type of person I made him. Is he fierce and unforgivable, or is he cute and lovable? Please let me know! If I don't get answers, I might just kill them all... I love being an author. I get to blackmail you guys so well, and it's not even illegal!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hey, peeps! I'm not updating tomorrow. Just a warning. So, no one answered... I don't like you guys anymore. It'll last maybe five minutes.**

The shadowhunters and mundanes waited in the library as Magnus started his work on the injured boy. When the flamboyant warlock entered the grim room, they sat up and looked at him, hoping for some answers. Magnus stopped in his tracks at all the pairs of eyes on him.

"Well don't you all pounce at once," Bright green cat eyes rolled and he continued, "Look, he's awake if that's what you want to know. I didn't question him either. I'll leave that dirty work to you," With that, he left, leaving behind a trail of glitter. Sapphira stood and tossed aside her notebook. It fell open to a manga sketch of Brandon, and she flipped it shut, her cheeks coloring ever so slightly.

"I'm going in. Anyone got a problem with that?" From inside her jacket, she pulled one of Dimitri's guns, already fully loaded. The others all shook their heads while Dimitri laughed.

"Go right in, 'cuz."

o(^_^)o

When she walked in, Brandon was propped up in bed, his eyes flitting around like hummingbirds. When they landed on her, he smiled slightly.

"You still aren't as afraid as you should be." She shrugged.

"Well, excuse me for not being afraid of someone whose life my cousin saved." Brandon's eyebrows went up, but she ignored it and sat on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap left out in the sun. You?"

"Cookies." He snorted.

"Somehow I doubt that anyone's taken a bite out of you lately." She raised her eyebrows playfully.

"How do you know? You can't see all of me." Brandon blushed. "Ha! I knew you weren't a vampire. You're a freed subjugate, aren't you?" He shrugged. "When did it happen?" He went silent, and his hand went to his chest. "Are you okay?" She moved forward, and as soon as she was within arm's length, he grabbed her arm, threw her over his shoulder, and ran to the window. Without even pausing, he jumped out. She screamed, just in time to see him grab the side of the window. "Brandon!" Her voice came out as a squeak. "Put me down!" She opened her eyes, and the ground swayed, dizzyingly far down. "Yeah, don't put me down. Just, you know, stop climbing around the tops of buildings with me on your back." Brandon chuckled.

"If you're scared of hights, you might want to close your eyes for this." As she squinched her eyes shut, he jumped, landing lightly on the roof of the Institute. As soon as she got down from his back, Brandon dragged her over to a lumpy, tarp-covered object. Sapphira went very still.

"Oh, no. I am not getting on a motorcycle, I am not going flying sixty feet in the air, and I'm definitely not going on something on which the only available safely feature is wrapping my arms around a boy." Brandon rolled his eyes, flipped the tarp off the bike, and threw her on. She only had time to yell, "NO!" before they were in the air. Brandon drove the bike expertly through the night skies and brought it to a hover at seventy feet, then turned to look at her, white faced and petrified.

"Look, Sapphira. I brought you here because I needed somewhere private to talk, and because I don't trust the others." Her eyebrows went up, and he explained. "At the party, you weren't scared of me. You laughed with a knife to your throat."

"Gee, thanks. Let me remind you, good sir, that you were the one holding the aforementioned knife to my throat." He chuckled.

"And you keep a steady flow of sarcasm, even when I'm fully capable of throwing you off this thing to your death." She squeaked, her arms tightening convulsively around his waist.

"You wouldn't." He shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Don't tempt me. The point is, I need to tell you something, because I... respect you." Her eyebrows went up as his cheeks colored. "You have to go back home. It isn't safe for you in the Shadow World. The fact that it was so easy for me to kidnap you just proves-"

"Aw! You do care. I'm flattered." She rolled her eyes. "Brandon, thanks for the warning, but I can't go home until they wipe me. Sebastian knows where I live. If I go back, even if I can avoid being kidnapped, I have younger siblings. I'll be the first to admit that they're the most fucking annoying creatures on the planet, but I'm not putting them in the line of fire for anything." Brandon sighed and revved the engine.

"If you're that adamant, then there's something else I want to show you." He drove the bike around for twenty minutes, then suddenly stopped. "This, Sapphira, is Chinatown, a mafia hotspot. That, and the Froyo place around the corner from your house." A smile tugged at his lips as he said "Froyo". She guessed he didn't really have the opportunity to say it that often. She laughed.

"Oh, I've noticed. It's kinda hard to miss the group of old Russian guys standing on the corner." She could feel his muscles shaking as he laughed.

"We're gonna go back now. You can go to sleep if you want." She nodded and rested her head on his back, and the last thing she remembered was noticing that his clothes smelled like incense. Then she was asleep.

**Yeah, I know, I'm being egotistical. Still, a girl can dream, right? Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 16

**You know what I find hysterical? People are still following Kidnapped or Rescued? even though it's done. I'm just like, "Stop it already! It's over! I don't need to keep getting emails about it!" Not that you shouldn't review, but is there any point in following something that is already finished?**

Brandon slowly crept down the side of the Institute, careful not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. He slowly raised the window, deep in his own thoughts. It was only when his feet touched down that he sensed trouble. The light flashed on, and he blinked.

"What did you do to her?!" Dimitri was furious, and Sapphira woke with a start.

"Dimka? What's... oh." She snickered. "Your face clashes with your hair."

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Dimitri's hands were balled into fists at his sides, and Jace wasn't much better. Before Sapphira could answer, Dimitri yanked her out of the way, and Jace lunged for Brandon, shoving a knife under his chin.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Um, guys? Do I get a say in this?" Dimitri put a hand over her mouth.

"No." She sighed and bit down on one of his fingers. "Fuck! Ow!"

"Guys, it's fine. Think of it as a surprise drive over Chinatown." Dimitri's eyes bugged.

"You went to Chinatown?" She winced.

"Oops." Jace laughed harshly.

"I almost feel bad for you, Sapphira. He's probably gonna tie you to your bed from now on." She shrugged.

"He's Dimitri. He'll get over it eventually." Dimitri growled and shoved her at Jace, who caught her by the back of her jacket without looking.

"I'm going to blow off some steam. Do me a favor and lock her in her room. Tie her up, do whatever you have to, just make sure she's not leaving anytime soon." Jace nodded, not taking his eyes off Brandon, who had stood there looking bored throughout the proceedings. Sapphira rolled her eyes.

"You guys have to stop acting like you own me!" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Says the girl who was screaming when she left," he observed.

"You would too if you were being carried out a window and had a fear of heights."

"My point exactly." Dimitri left, muttering obscenities under his breath, and Jace raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything in your merit you'd like to tell me that you couldn't say while the Ruskey was here?" Sapphira glanced at Brandon, who shook his head. She shrugged.

"I guess not. Jace, can you give us a minute?" He made a face. "Dimka never has to know." An eyebrow went up. "You can stand right outside the door." He sighed heavily.

"Fine." He left the room, closing the door behind him, and Brandon turned to her.

"What did you want to-" Before he could finish, Sapphira grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanked him forward, and kissed him. Brandon froze for a moment, then his resolve melted. He pushed on her lips with his, fiercely contributing, and Sapphira suppressed a sigh of relief, running her hands through his dark hair. If he didn't want this, that would have been way too awkward, she thought. After a moment, she pulled away, leaving him dazed, his hair mussed.

"I had to do that, if only because I know we won't get another moment alone from now to oblivion if Dimka can help it." He nodded, still not fully comprehensive as Jace walked in. To his credit, he pretended not to notice anything as he dragged her out of the room. She staggered slightly as he locked the door. "Jesus, Jace. Go slower." He snorted. "You'd think I was a prisoner, the way you're treating me now." At that he laughed out loud.

"Come on, prisoner. Back to your cell."

o(^_^)o

Dimitri was the first one up the next morning. He spent it making breakfast. The girls came down together, and Sapphira put her hands on her hips as her adoptive cousin turned away from the stove.

"Who wants eggs?" Victoria yawned.

"Does this sort of thing run in the family? If so, you guys are _so_ adopting me." Sapphira snorted and shoved Dimitri away from the stove.

"Yeah, right. He's just showing off." She fixed up an egg for herself, then popped six slices of rye bread in the toaster as the Shadowhunters came down, Jace dragging along a half-asleep Brandon. "Dimka, make the hot chocolate, would you?" She walked away from the counter just long enough to slap Brandon across the face. He woke instantly. "No sleeping in!" He mumbled something unintelligible as she walked away, and everyone crowded the table. Sapphira and Dimitri whirled around the kitchen for one more minute, sliding plates of toast, eggs, and cookies across the table. Finally the hot chocolate went on the table, and they sat down to eat. Jace chewed his cheese omelette thoughtfully.

"Not bad, but Syrian cheese is a poor substitute for American. Plus, it's more expensive."

"And better quality. If you know so much, would you like to cook breakfast?" Dimitri asked. Jace shook his head and went back to eating. Alec cleared his throat.

"We have to pick up a girl named... Azure Reihust Reihustis." Jace snorted.

"Well, that's a mouthful." All the girls glared at him, and Cat whacked him in the back of the head. "Sorry, sorry!"

"You'd better be. What's she like?"

"Light skinned, she has purple eyes from contacts and black hair. She likes dark purple, to play shooter and Roy video games, role play and reading manga. She doesn't like rap, wearing dresses, or spicy foods."

"Sounds fun. Izzy, if you try to torture her, I'll be backing her up," put in Sapphira. Isabelle frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going out with Simon today. Taki's." Jace muttered something into his hot chocolate that sounded considerably insulting, and Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Guys, can I do training with you?" The boys nodded, and they all got up from the table. The girls all grinned.

"Let's go back to sleep."

**So... Yeah, I know I said that I'm not taking any more requests, but someone very special wanted to join, and I couldn't say no. My thanks to .allegaint who will henceforth be known as Marlene Shade. Review!**


	16. Chapter 17

**I love pancakes. Sorry, just felt the need to be random. I feel an overwhelming need to answer this review, so:**

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 16

Nice story! I love this idea! It's very original! You are an excellent writer! Ever considered becoming an author?

**I actually am. If you'll take a look at my profile, I have several stories up. If you like my style, you should read some of them. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Carry on!**

When Azure Reihust Reihustis first heard the knock at her door, she sighed. She pulled open the door wearing black jeans and a Dungeons and Dragons shirt. "What do you want now?" Azure said, glancing at the doorway, then back at the TV screen. "I'm in the middle of a match, so make it quick." She looked back toward the group and stared. She had finished the last book the day before, and now they appeared right in front of her. "Wait, who are you guys?" The blonde boy smiled. Jace, she thought involuntarily.

"Who did you expect?" She shrugged. "Well, I'm Jace Lightwood/ Herondale/ Wayland/ Morgenstern, but you can call me Jace. " She frowned.

"Um, little question. I get who you are, but what are you doing here?" Jace smiled, but Isabelle spoke before he could make some sort of snide comment.

"We need you. Or, rather, my mom needs you." Azure laughed, then realized they were dead serious.

"Um... Okay? Where exactly...?"

"The Institute. We already have several people there. You might know some of them." Azure shrugged.

"Okay. What about my parents?"

"They're being taken care of. Magic." She nodded.

"Fine. How long will this take?"

"Dunno. However long it will." Azure sighed, then got up and stretched.

"I'm in."

o(^_^)o

The next morning as they sat around the table, Alec pulled out The List.

"Magnus said that the next girl is named Anna Rose. Apparently she's special, but he wouldn't tell me how." Jace frowned.

"If Magnus thinks she's special, then it must be in a big way." At that moment, Clary's phone rang.

"Hey, Simon."

"I'm outside. Do you want to come over? Jordan's busy with Maia today, and I want to play video games." Clary shook her head, assumingly forgetting that she was speaking with him over the phone.

"Sorry, Si. I'm busy today. My mom wants to help me train." Azure perked up.

"Can I go?" Clary shrugged and relayed the question toward Simon.

"Sure."

o(^_^)o

Simon looked over at Azure from the other end of the room. She hadn't seen him move, but that really didn't make any difference.

"You want something to eat? I think we've got leftover pizza somewhere." She nodded.

"I'm starving." He grinned.

"I'm not. Lucky for you." With that, he left. She heard him open the fridge, no doubt looking for something palatable, and stretched on the couch, closing her eyes. It was cozy in Simon's apartment. She could feel the cold breeze coming in from the window. Then she froze. The window wasn't supposed to be open. Her eyes snapped open to see the white-blonde figure of Sebastian leaning over her, casually keeping her from running. He smiled at her and twirled a knife in his hands.

"Hello," he said in a low tone. His voice was pleasant, not anything she would have expected from the bad guy. "I'll admit, you catch on quickly." The blade was suddenly at her throat, his face an inch from hers. "But not quickly enough." As the words left his lips, Simon cried out in the kitchen, and there was a huge crash.

"Azure!" Another smash, louder this time, and a low, throaty chuckle.

"Come here, Daylighter, so I can rip your throat out!" A feral snarl. Sebastian smiled.

"Come now. Your bloodsucker will be alright as long as you don't dawdle. We'll leave when you do." Azure hesitated, and the door was knocked off its hinges. In a blur of black and gold, Jace flew at Sebastian, knocking him sideways and sinking a seraph blade into his arm. A loud bang issued from the kitchen, and Simon ran out, leapt over Sebastian and Jace, who were wrestling each other on the floor, and scooped Azure into his arms. Before she could protest, he jumped out the window, landed on his feet outside the building, and ran to the Institute. Isabelle was just running out, flanked by Alec and Clary. Simon sent Azure inside, then ran back to the house with the Shadowhunters. When they got there, all they found was a wrecked apartment and an unconscious Jace. Sebastian and his lackey were gone.

o(^_^)o

Anna was just a shadow as she ran through the parking lot, trying not to draw attention to herself. She slowed down once she turned the corner and was out of sight. That is, until the shouting came from up the footpath.

"Hey! There she is! Get her!" yelled a few boys from her grade. She clutched her book tighter.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she yelled as they chased her back to the school parking lot were it was still crowded and surrounded her.

"Look who is," one sneered into her face.

"Yeah it's the creep," another mocked her as she and Stanley stood in the middle of the circle. Suddenly one of them pushed her on the ground, making her land on her butt, hard.

"L-leave me alone," she stuttered. They just laughed at her. One of them made a grab at her book, ripping the cover and pulling it from her hands.

"Hey!" she protested but they just pushed her back down when she tried to grab it.

"Silly little freak. You can't beat us, so why don't you just go cry to your mummy? Wait! You can't! She won't listen," another mocked as he stood over her. She froze as he kicked her. Soon they were all kicking her and jibing her. Anna was used to this. She didn't cry, didn't call out in pain when he kicked her face and broke her nose. When they pulled her hair trying to get a reaction out of her, not a single tear was shed. She was too mystified by the fairy. You see, Anna saw things. Monsters that scared her. Beautiful but terrifying fairy-like creatures. Pale people at night that fought giant dogs. Her grandma taught her to ignore them, and that you can't let them know you see them. And then grandma died in a car accident. Since then her mom stopped talking to her. Her dad stared to get angrier, and then they stopped noticing her at all. She was like a ghost, just drifting through life, all alone. Suddenly the weight of the boys was lifted and she opened her eyes to see a boy with golden hair and eyes and skin. "Crap. Am I dead?" she asked.

"No," the boy answered with a smirk. She sighed in relief.

"Thank god, because that would mean I was stuck in hell with a shadow hunter forever," she said before blacking out, leaving a very confused Jace Wayland and an apprehensive Clary, Izzy, and Alec.

o(^_^)o

Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle ran through the alleys. Jace cussed.

"When I catch up to those motherfucking bastards, they're going to wish they'd ever been born." The others nodded grimly as they came to a small backyard. The boys were kicking at the girl, laughing and calling her names. Her wild white-blonde hair was becoming matted with blood, and her pale green eyes were filled with a pain that she didn't voice. Jace growled, then sprang at one of them, landing on his shoulders and knocking him off balance. He fell hard, his head cracking against the cement. The other Shadowhunters followed his example, attacking each of them in turn until they were all unconscious. Jace gently picked the girl up.

"Crap. Am I dead?" she asked.

"No," he answered with a smirk. She sighed.

"Thank god, because that would mean I was stuck in hell with a Shadowhunter forever," she said before blacking out. Jace glanced at the others, confused, while Clary walked over to one of the unconscious boys. She reached down and picked something up. A battered copy of City of Bones. Half the cover was ripped off.

"Somehow I doubt that this belongs to him," she said, toeing him in the side. Jace nodded.

"Come on. Let's get her to the Institute." With that, they turned to leave. Before they did, however, Alec waved them over, leaned over and shook the leader awake. He sat up immediately, and saw the Shadowhunter's face, grim and angry, holding up a seraph blade.

"Wh- what do you want?" Alec put his knife to the boy's throat.

"From now on, that little girl is going to be protected by my friends and I. If you so much as touch her again, you're going to wish you'd never been conceived. Got that?" The boy nodded, and they left. On their way, Jace tossed a regular knife over his shoulder. It landed, point down, in a crack in the cement, right between the boy's legs.

o(^_^)o

Jace stared at the girl in the infirmary bed, then looked up at Magnus.

"She has the sight, and you didn't deem that worthy of mention?" Magnus shrugged and straightened.

"I did tell you that she was special, didn't I?" Jace scowled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Magnus nodded.

"It'll take a day, but she'll be alright. She won't wake up until she's healed, so leave her be. Your next target is a Rhys Johnson. He's doubly interesting." Jace's scowl deepened.

"Is he like her?" Magus smiled, which didn't answer anything.

"You'll see." Jace stood and left, muttering under his breath. The only word that got through to Magnus was "asshole". Magnus just grinned. "Speak for yourself."

**So, who likes bad boys? I just know that they have a great sense of humor. Now, who thinks the knife Jace threw should have gone maybe two inches farther? ;p I know I do!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm going to camp on Sunday. Just a small heads-up. My updating is going to be erratic at best and nonexistent at worst from now until August 29. From then on, it'll be whenever I have something new to post. Mwazzers, and all that. Everyone say hi to Rhys!**

Rhys Johnson woke up to the sound of someone in his bedroom. Slowly, he opened his eyes and brushed his wavy brown hair away from his face. He was a lean boy, about five ten, with a squared jaw, a lip piercing, and the body of a track star. He sat up and turned on the light, blinking at the group of teenagers. A blonde guy who was smiling cheekily at him. A short redhead girl who was looking around at his room as if she wanted to memorize it, her fingers twitching. She looked like she wanted to sketch it, but she didn't have anything on her to sketch with. A bored-looking black haired boy with strikingly blue eyes and a pale face. A girl with long, black hair and dark eyes who could only be the boy's sister. All of them were wearing black, and all of them glanced at him expectantly when he sat up.

"Um, hi?" The blonde snickered.

"Well-worded, this one is." The redhead elbowed him, then yelped in pain. The black haired boy snickered, and Rhys crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was regretting wearing only shorts to bed.

"Not that I'm not flattered or anything, but who are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" The redhead cleared her throat.

"Hi. I'm Clary, and these are Jace," a gesture toward the blonde, who rolled his eyes, "Alec," the black haired boy, who waved slightly, "and Isabelle," the other girl, who simply flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced away. "Yeah, so, we're-"

"Yeah, I can add two and two, funnily enough." He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want from me?" Alec shrugged.

"You don't seem all that surprised that we're real." Rhys laughed.

"Well, honestly, it's kinda hard to see it as fake when the evidence has been smacking you in the face for as long as you can remember." Isabelle blinked.

"You're clear-sighted, aren't you?" He nodded. "This is bad. Two in one day. You have to come with us." Rhys snorted.

"Last I checked, I don't have to do anything." Jace's eyes narrowed. "I will, don't get me wrong. You guys should just know that I don't like being bossed around." Clary nodded and glared at Jace, whose hand was in his pocket, probably holding a seraph blade. His hand came out of his pocket empty. "Now get out. I need to get dressed. And don't wake up my little sister. I doubt you want a two year old to follow you across New York."

o(^_^)o

When Rhys came outside, he was wearing black jeans, steel-toed combat boots, a punk rock t-shirt, and a biker's jacket. Isabelle wrinkled her nose, but before she could say anything, he pushed past them.

"Let's go. And Isabelle, one word about my clothes and you're dead."

o(^_^)o

Two hours later, Rhys was on his new bed, reading a book, when he heard the almost imperceptible swishing noise of the window being opened. He didn't even look up, but sighed.

"Come on in, Sebastian. It's not like you're going to wait for an invitation, are you?" There was a laugh, then the creak of bedsprings as he sat down. Rhys chuckled.

"Two men sitting on a bed. That's a sin against God." Sebastian snorted.

"Yeah, because we're going to have sex. You don't even like me." Rhys sighed and put down the book. The title read Aeronautical Engineering.

"What do you want from me? And don't give me that "I just want a friend" crap. I heard what you did to Dilyn." Sebastian shrugged.

"Well, then, you probably know why I'm here. Will you come?" Rhys snorted.

"Because hanging out with you is such a treat. Fuck no!" The other boy smiled.

"Would you believe me if I said I was hoping you'd say that?" Rhys shrugged.

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled.

"Good. I'd began to think that I'd gone soft." Then he leapt. Rhys yawned and kicked upward, and the steel toe of his boot went right into Sebastian's crotch. With a howl of pain, he fell sideways and went sprawling. Rhys rolled off the bed and on top of him, grabbed the knife, and shoved it under Sebastian's chin.

"Get out and stay away, you little shit." Then he picked him up and threw him out the window.

"Nice job, for a mundie." Rhys whirled to find Jace in the doorway, smirking at him with a sense of satisfaction. "He deserved it." Rhys shrugged, picked the book back up, and went back to reading.

o(^_^)o

Sebastian sat on his bed, knees up with his sketchbook propped up against them. His crotch was still sore from the encounter with Rhys. He was trying to get the precise shade of purple of Azure's eyes. For a moment, as he shifted on the bed, he thought Azure's face moved. He shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said aloud. Then he tilted his head. The lines were moving across the paper. He flipped to the picture of Rhys, where there was the same effect. "Amatis!" She was in the room in an instant.

"What is it?" He showed her the sketchbook.

"Are the lines moving?" They were to him, but Amatis shook her head.

"What are you talking about, Master?" As she spoke, her voice changed, becoming deeper, then higher pitched. Sebastian sat down on the bed, head in his hands, as a migraine formed.

"What's happening to me?" He looked back at the sketchbook one last time before he blacked out.

**I know all of you think that Sebastian is a horrible bastard, but in my (not-so) humble opinion, Valentine screwed him up, and no one showed him any love. In this, I think, he should have a happy ending. He's a sweet boy when he tries.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Kay, last update until camp. You guys are seriously the best. Ebonyrose778, I know you're reading, so don't worry, your cousin is going to survive. For all you peeps out there, you'll find out what I mean soon. ;p**

When Sebastian woke again, he was lying in bed with Amatis at the foot. He groaned and clutched his throbbing head.

"What happened?" Amatis fidgeted.

"We believe that the holy blood you were born with is at war with your angel blood. Drinking from the Infernal Cup nullifies our angel blood, but you were born with both. Your body is at war with itself. You may not survive the battle." Sebastian fell back against the bed.

"And what of the world? What of my plan?" Amatis bit her lip.

"There has been some unsettlement. The troops are arguing over who will lead when- my apologies, master- if you die." Sebastian sighed.

"I will make my choice of successor when the time comes. For now, if there is any mention of this, deal without mercy." Amatis nodded.

"Yes, Master. Do you require anything from me? Food, perhaps?" He shook his head.

"Leave me now." As soon as she left, he went over to the window, slid it open, and jumped out. He still had a job to do.

o(^_^)o

Jace leaned over the Anna and studied her. She was cute; in a childish, innocent way. Her wild, almost white hair and pale skin was accompanied by dimples and a round childlike face. She couldn't be more than thirteen, and those guys were at least fifteen. He growled when he remember them, beating up a little girl who couldn't fight back just because she had a few issues. Suddenly she shot up and head butted him with her nose.

"Shit!" She yelped as her broken nose throbbed and blood streamed from it. "Don't do that to people," she scolded Jace while nursing her face with her hands.

"Hey! This is the second time I've been head butted by you mundanes, so don't complain," he grumbled, rubbing his forehead and glaring at her.

"Girls, girls, calm down. It was obviously Jace who was at fault here, being a bit too curious." said Magnus teasingly. He walked over and sat on the bed opposite of Anna, who shrunk back shyly.

"Why do I hurt so much, and why do shadow hunters come to my rescue? Worst day ever," she complained. Magnus just sat there, amused by the antics of the thirteen year old girl.

"Two days," he said. She just looked at him "You've been unconscious for twenty-five hours," he finished. She just shrugged and hugged her knees.

"Aren't you wondering if your parents miss you?" asked Jace. Anna glared at him.

"What? Alice and Bernard? I stopped calling them that a long time ago, when I finally realized they don't give a shit about me." She spat out their names with more venom then Jace thought possible for a 13 year old.

"Whoa! Calm down! If you don't want to talk about it then what's your name, Blondie?" That earned Jace a slapped over the back of the head.

"Well, it's definitely not Blondie," she growled. "No need to give me your hand-me-downs." Jace muttered something that sounded like, "Why does something that small have to be so damn mean?"

Magnus laughed and asked, "Seriously what's your name darling? Should be something ending with an 'a'" Anna grinned at him and answered "Anna Sara Roze." Magnus turned his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is Roze short for something else?" Anna nodded.

"My grandma's surname, Roseblood." Magnus nodded.

"An old family with the Sight. Your ancestors probably worked in institutes for shadow hunters. Did your mother have the sight?" Anna shrugged.

"I dunno. She was always too drunk or just outright ignored me, so I didn't ask. The only reason I know what I do is because of my grandma and the mortal instruments books. Oh, and Jace, is it true you actually kissed Aline? Ewww! That's so gross! I probably would have thrown up if I walked in on that!"

Jace ducked his head and muttered, "Damn kid and her ability to make things awkward." At that moment the door was flung open.

"Right on, girl. Keep making him squirm. Oh, and next time, try to aim so that your nose ends up hitting him in the eye. You get a much better reaction that way, and you won't break your nose." Jace glared at the brown-haired girl, who walked right in and sat down gingerly on the bed, careful of Anna's feet. "You feeling better?" She nodded. "My name's Sapphira Volkov. Charmed, I'm sure." She winked and went behind Jace, then made bunny ears on him. Magnus smiled at Anna.

"So, do you want to meet the others?" Anna shook her head.

"Hey, in the books it says you have a big library. Can you show me it? And can I see church? I love cats! Don't you think-" She stopped when she realized she was talking to a bunch of people she barely knew, and froze. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Sapphira. "Jace, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Why are you always blaming me?" retorted Jace.

"Because you're a pompous hothead that doesn't follow simple directions just because the person giving them is a mundane, idiot!" Anna giggled despite herself as Jace pouted. "What's the matter?" Sapphira asked.

"I don't wanna be here." she replied tiredly. Sapphira frowned.

"Same here. Sorry, but I can't help you with that." Anna plopped down onto the bed, threw a pillow over her face, and sighed dramatically.

"You know I would prefer if all you weren't staring at me like I'm some freak or something." She paused. "But then again, maybe I am. I mean that's what people have been telling me since I can remember." The girl laughed humorlessly. There was a dark edge to her laughter. Sapphira looked at the guys.

"We should let her get some rest," she whispered to them. The guys nodded and left. Only Jace lingered at the door.

"I know you're up to something" he said, loud enough for her to hear, and shut the door. The lock clicked loudly into place. Anna threw the blanket off her and chucked on the stained jeans and shirt. When she found her ratty old sneakers she tugged those on too. Grabbing her bag full of spray paint and books, she flung the window open and vaulted out heading for her special place under a overpass in central park. She didn't know there would be a unwelcome guest waiting for her. For the moment, she was happy.

**TheOneAndOnlyFangirl, thanks for wanting to do this. Guys, this person is AWESOME! Read her story, because it's totally worth it. Anyways, bye, peeps! I'm off to camp! I love you! BTW, If I come back to a whole lot of reviews, I will be very happy. Just saying.**


	19. Chapter: 19

**Hey, guys! Camp was awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews! Anyways, I sorta have to get off now, so quick chappy.**

Anna was just finishing up on her latest creation when she felt a chill on her neck, as if a cold hand had touched her there. She whirled around, her hand still clutching the spray paint, to find herself face-to-face with a boy. Involuntarily, she cringed, prepared for the abuse that was sure to follow. The boy smiled, and she registered the fine white-blonde hair and delicate bone structure. Sebastian.

"Well, hello there." She took a step back, grabbing her bag as she went. "Now, now. Don't be like that. I only came for a little... talk." She could feel the cold wall behind her; she was cornered. Sebastian was still talking. "A child. Well, if the Clave," he spit the word out like it was poison, "says you're a security issue, who are we to argue?" Anna shivered. "Do you want to come to my house? We could have some fun before we got down to business." Anna took a deep breath, then her hand went up, and she sprayed the black paint in his face. It got everywhere; his mouth, his eyes, his hair. As he yowled in pain, she ran, clutching her bag to her chest. By the time she made it to the Institute, she was winded, but Sebastian was gone.

o(^_^)o

Sebastian went straight to the shower when he got back, not even bothering to take his clothes off until he was under the hot water. He was losing it, he was sure. How could he not have seen her muscles tense before she made her move? What if Amatis and the others were right, and he really was coming apart at the seams? He stood under the water for a half hour, scrubbing the paint out of his hair, then went into his bedroom and threw on his pajamas. His hair was a tangled mess, but he didn't notice as he pulled his sketchbook out and frowned. The girl had had the same color hair as him. It was probably a coincidence. Unless... Bolting out of bed, he grabbed the Morgenstern book. It was a volume comprised of small portraits of the Morgenstern family, detailing their relationships and personalities, with a master family tree in the back that served as an index. Every generation was supposed to add on, and Valentine was no different. Sebastian flipped through, then stopped at the Victorian age. There was a picture there, of a man that looked just like a male version of the girl, with white hair and pale green eyes. His name was Bruno Morgenstern. He also noticed that there were no Morgensterns with white hair before his generation. Quickly, he flipped to the Bruno's father's page.

Adolf Morgenstern left the Clave after having fallen in love with a mundane named Adelina Roseblood. His son, Bruno, returned to the Clave on his sixth birthday. Bruno was Valentine's great-great-grandfather. This mundane was practically his cousin. With all the revelations of the day, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He passed out.

o(^_^)o

Jace smirked as Anna climbed back through the window, visibly shaken. He was leaning against the door of the infirmary with his arms crossed. He was barefoot, his hair wet from the shower.

"What, the world is too dangerous to be out so early?" As soon as he finished, the door burst open, throwing him against he wall as a boy with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. Jace moaned from the floor.

"Remind me to murder you later." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'll make a note of it. Next time, don't stand in front of the door." Anna giggled, then covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want to get comfortable with these people. The boy smiled softly.

"Hi. I'm Rhys." He walked past Jace, who was slowly getting up, wincing. "What's your name?" She swallowed, her heart pumping harder than usual. Rhys was cute; she wasn't used to cute boys wanting to talk to her.

"Um, Anna. Anna Roze." Rhys smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Anna Roze. Don't mind the idiot over there. He might have a bit of a concussion after his unfortunate mishap." He turned to Jace. "Don't you know never to make fun of a girl? It's horribly bad form. Although, now that we're discussing bad form, I probably shouldn't make fun of you." Anna giggled, and Rhys grinned. "You want a tour?" She nodded shyly and followed him out. He walked her through the Institute, pointing out which bedrooms were occupied. "There's Jace, Izzy, Alec, Sapphira, Victoria Nightshade, Cat Eaton, Dilyn Harper, Azure Reihust Reihustis, Dimitri Volkov, and me." Anna nodded. "There's apparently also this random freed vampire subjugate that likes Sapphira that comes and goes, but I haven't seen name is Brandon. He's around somewhere." Azure frowned.

"This sounds so... weird. That a vampire subjugate would be freed at all, that it could have a crush on a mundane-"

"Don't get me wrong, it's a two way thing." Rhys smiled. "It's more normal than you would think. He looks and acts like a normal person." Anna shrugged as he stopped in front of a door.

"Don't you think this is sort of creepy? That they're bringing us here for reasons even they don't fully understand?" Rhys shrugged.

"If they turn out to be evil, then I'm sure we can get away." He looked her straight in the eye. "I won't leave you here if that happens. Between me, Dimitri, and Brandon, we can get you guys out safely." She blushed. "But that's not going to happen. Okay?" She nodded. "This is your room." He opened the door. "Feel better."

**Isn't Rhys such a cutie? Anna, I'm officially jealous. You're welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**K, guys, your little brothers have nothing on this. My family went to Six Flags yesterday while I was still in camp, and my autistic little brother saw a TMI movie poster, and he's like, "Hey, that's Sapphira's favorite!" and- get this- he convinces my parents to get it for me. Now, my dad being my dad, he gets four! So now I have four TMI movie posters, all because of my lil brother! How awesome?!**

Anna sat down at the table for lunch, feeling slightly out of place as Alec pulled out a piece of paper. Rhys winked at her and made devil horns on Jace when his back was turned.

"The next person's name is Gemma Ashwood." Sapphira smiled and set a platter of pasta and cheese sauce on the table. Jace tucked in almost immediately, the others following his example.

"I know her. Nice girl. She really likes my stories." Jace nodded.

"And I really like your pasta. What else is new?" Isabelle frowned.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jace. Sapphira, can you come with us tonight?" Sapphira nodded and glanced up as Brandon came in.

"You're late." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Traffic."

"On a flying motorcycle?" He shrugged and sat down, mindful of Dimitri, who was glaring at him.

"Magnus needed me to get him demon venom." Jace sniffed.

"Hence the smell. Go take a shower." Rhys rolled his eyes, and Anna giggled.

"So you guys just take off every night and come back with a random mundane? Sounds slightly stalkerish." Sapphira grinned.

"You have no idea. Jace gets the worst of it. I'll tell you about what happened when they came for me later." She shuddered slightly. "If he didn't like Clary, I'd think he did it on purpose." Anna raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as they each got up. Rhys grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk."

**Sorry. I had to put in my lil brother's story, and I have more blanks to fill in. Who wants them to kiss? Ebonyrose778, any suggestions?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love this part. I have so much fun in it.**

Rhys didn't let go of Anna's hand as they walked through the Institute. She found herself warming up to the gorgeous boy with hazel eyes who was so kind to her.

"So what's your favorite food?"

"Uh... toasted cheese sandwiches, or noodles." He smiled.

"Really? Me too." She smiled back despite herself.

"What a coincidence. 'Kay, my turn. Favorite color?"

"Royal purple." Anna laughed, and Rhys got a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" He smiled softly.

"I love your laugh. I know, it's sorta creepy. I just met you, but I feel like I've known you all my life. You know?" Anna nodded, grinning.

"You hopeless little sap." He grinned impishly.

"I'm not a sap until I do this." Before she could react, Rhys grabbed her face and pulled her toward him. Their lips met, and Anna's eyes closed automatically, her arms around his neck, fingers winding through his hair. Rhys moaned as she pulled him closer, then someone cleared their throat. They both took an involuntary step back as Jace stepped out of the shadows.

"When you two are done with your 'walk', maybe you can get a room." Anna's eyes welled up with tears, at being caught kissing someone, at Jace having caught her, at knowing that eventually she would forget about her first kiss. So she did the only thing she could. She turned tail and ran. She heard Rhys call her name, but she didn't stop. There was an audible thump, and as she turned the corner, she saw Rhys pin Jace against the wall. Then a hand reached out from an open door and grabbed her. Sapphira pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into the other girl's shoulder.

"What happened?" Anna looked up.

"The asshole saw me and Rhys... Well..." Sapphira nodded.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I assume he said something horrible?" Anna nodded. "Sit down. I'll be right back." Being a bit too curious, Anna peeked around the corner as Sapphira marched up to the boys, shoved Rhys away, and kicked Jace in the nuts. He fell with a moan, clutching his crotch, and Anna gasped despite herself. "You are worse than Sebastian. I don't care what you say or do, from now on, you're right next to him in my book." With that, she grabbed Rhys by the front of his shirt and dragged him down the hall. Anna ducked back into the room as Sapphira and Rhys turned the corner. Rhys looked slightly annoyed.

"What the hell, Sapphira?" She made an impatient noise and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"I'm going to assume you want to pick up where you left off. I'm going to bake rose cookies. You have maybe twenty minutes. Have fun." With that, she left, slamming the door behind her. It closed with a small click. Rhys raised his eyebrow at Anna.

"Did she just lock us in?" Anna smiled.

"Probably. Still, now we don't have to worry about being interrupted again." Rhys smiled and pulled her against him.

"Right. Let's make the most of the twenty minutes, then."

**You know you love it. Oh, yes I did. I had to update today. Just 'cuz I'm awesome like that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So... Boredom strikes again, my compatriots. What does that even mean? Hang on... A fellow citizen or national of a country. Hmm... So, our nation will be of Fanfiction. Huzzah!**

**...**

**Yeah, I'm losing it. Moving on!**

Jace was walking aimlessly around the institute, bored out of his mind. Everyone else had gone to bed leaving him by himself. Or at least he thought so. He turned the corner only to see Anna. Quietly, he hid around the corner. He was about to leave when he heard her talking. Peaking around the corner, Jace saw her sitting cross legged with Church in her lap.

"You know, you remind me off my stuffed animal, Scruffa. She was a cat too. She was my only friend." Her eyes were misty as she talked. "No one liked me. I knew that when Mamma and Daddy forgot about me." She was crying now. Jace felt his fist clench. No one should have to live like that, especially not a little girl. "But i guess I should be thankful. Before that, it was always swearing and pain. Daddy was the worst. He came home drunk a lot and sometimes didn't come home at all. He called me a freak. Crazy. An accident. The reason why everything went wrong." Silent tears were running down her cheeks as she lifted her shirt up to look at the dark purple bruises dotted her stomach. Jace's knuckles were white from the fist he was making. Church just sat on her lap as she stroked him, purring softly. The noise seemed to calm her down "But Grandma was there. She saw them too. She loved me..." Her gaze was distant, like she was only there in body, remembering something far away "And then she died... and they got worse. I was going to run away when they came and got me, Jace and the others. I don't think they even notice if I'm gone." Jace was angry now. He felt blood rushing to his ears and his muscles tense. "You know, when they let us go, I won't be going home" She sighed and and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes. A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"How long are you going to stand there Jace?" Jace frowned. Shrugging, he walked over and slid down the wall so he was next to Anna. They sat in silence for a while before Jace spoke up.

"I saw you and Rhys getting a bit touchy feely before." Anna shrugged.

"Your point being?" she asked, opening one eye to look at him. He huffed.

"He is way too old for you." Anna snorted.

"How old do you think I am?" Jace shrugged.

"Thirteen?" Anna stood up and started walking away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm fifteen in two weeks." Jace looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck? No way." He shook his head.

"Yes way, asshole!" Anna yelled over her shoulder. Church looked at Jace in disgust, hissed, and stalked off, tail in the air. Great. Even the cat doesn't like me. Slowly, Jace picked himself up and went to his room.

**Oh, Jace. You inconsiderate, narcissistic, pig-headed, incredibly hot asshole. You know we love you! Hey, did anyone notice that this is chapter 22? We're so far in! I love you guys? Maybe I can have a present because of it? Reviews, people! Oh, and btw, if I don't get feedback, I'll post the next chapter as Sebastian killing everyone, and only those that have been promised a place in my story will get the real deal. And I know how to do that!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So... Today I went to the doctor for blood work. I hate needles. Is anyone else in agreement? Anyways, I finished the whole story! All I have to do it post it! How awesome?**

The gang stood outside Gemma's house. Sapphira was trying to call her, but after many failed attempts, they walked round the back and used an opening rune on the back door. Making their way through the house, Sapphira taking the lead, they found themselves heading towards a room with a daisy painted in pink on the door. Sapphira sighed.

"Just to warn you, she's a bit... Unpredictable." Jace snorted. As Sapphira's hand went to open the door, a kitchen knife went whistling past, burying deep into the wood, making Sapphira stop short. Just a couple more centimetres to the right, and it would have cut off her hand.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sapphira turned around, her eyes scanning the hall and stopping at a dark shadow across the landing. She crossed her arms and said, "missed me."

"I'll try harder next time," laughed a voice, coming from the shadow Sapphira was staring at.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Sapphira joked back. As she spoke, a girl of about fourteen came out of the shadow. She had light brown hair that was loose and falling around her shoulders, and very pale skin that almost glowed in the dim light. She was wearing purple fluffy pants and black tank top.

"Yeah, well, being woken up at one in the morning doesn't make one in the best of... wait. Who. Are. THEY?" Gemma practically screamed, pointing to the shadowhunters.

"Gemma I'd like you to meet my friends, Jace, Clary, Alec and-"

"Isabelle," Gemma cut in, a smile spreading across her face. She then let out a loud shriek and started jumping around in a circle while clapping her hands.

"Fangirl moment," Sapphira muttered. "Shh! Stop! GEMMA!" Sapphira shrieked the last part, then glared at Gemma.

Jace, finally speaking up, said, "we need you to come with us." Gemma giggled. "Magnus will sort out your parents and school for you," Jace crossed his arms looking bored. The smile fell from Gemma's face.

She quickly mumbled out a, "Right, of course, let me go pack. I'll meet you outside in just a minute," and with that Gemma went bouncing into the daisy room behind them. Jace frowned as the door closed and put a hand to his ear, wincing.

"I see what you mean."

o(^_^)o

The next morning was sunny, with clear skies and barely one cloud. At Cat's request, Dimitri and Rhys pinned Jace against the wall until he agreed that they could go to Central Park.

"Fine! Get off! I'm hungry." Rhys smirked.

"Go have your cookies."

o(^_^)o

Gemma grinned and raced through the trees.

"First one there wins!" She heard Jace swear as he tried to catch up, then his voice was cut off. She whirled around, contemplating going back, when his voice came from the tree above her.

"Give up already?" She whipped her head up just in time to see him land on her, pinning her down. She gasped for air.

"Not... cool... Jace." He grinned.

"You're horrible at hand-to-hand combat." She shrugged and tried to throw him off, but he wasn't moving. His legs straddled her waist, and his hands were holding her arms down.

"Jace, let me up!" He shook his head, then, after a moment's thought, grabbed both her hands in one of his and put the other over her mouth.

"If you can get up, I'll let you use me for target practice when I piss you off. If you can't... I'll decide what to do with you if you piss me off." She grinned, then licked his hand. He automatically drew his hand back, and while he was off-balance, she rolled over. Suddenly she was straddling him, with his hands over his head.

"I win!" He rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did." Without warning, he bucked under her, throwing her off balance. Gemma rolled with it, and they tumbled across the grass. Jace grinned as they banged against a tree. He was on top. "I win." She frowned as he stood.

"No fair."

"I said 'get up', not 'pin me', and you did neither. I win." Her frown deepened as the rest of the group caught up.

"I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual, sunshine." Gemma stuck her tongue out at him as the others watched the exchange.

"I'm going for a five minute walk. See you guys!" By the time they registered her words, she was out of earshot.

**You know you love me, so review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**'Ello, mates! Sorry, I'm very depressed now. I just finished Nevermore, the final Maximum Ride adventure. I'm not going to do spoilers, but now I'm depressed. Also anyone who wants a good book, Death Cloud is good.**

Gemma smiled as she passed moms playing with kids on the grass. It was nice to be able to get out every once in a while. Suddenly she was tackled from behind. She screamed, thinking it was Jace, then felt a knife at her throat.

"Hello, there." Sebastian rolled off and pulled her to her feet, smiling. The tip of his knife was pointed at her back, hidden by his sleeve. A concerned mom came over, and he shot Gemma a warning look.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just pranking my sister, ma'am. I thought I'd sneak up on her, and it backfired." He cast the woman a charming smile, and she smiled back.

"Okay, then. Just be careful. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?" Sebastian shook his head and dug the knife in a bit deeper, grazing Gemma's back. She smiled hesitantly.

"Thank you, ma'am." The mom left, and Sebastian grinned at her.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Suddenly his hand dropped, his grin going with it, replaced by an expression of agony. He curled into the fetal position, his fingers pressed against his temples. "Stop it, stop!" Gemma backed away, then ran to the nearest tree and climbed it. Sebastian shakily got to his feet and leapt into the branches. "Oh, you are not getting away that easily!" As she tried to make it to higher ground, she kicked him in the face. He went down, flailing wildly, and fell hard on the ground. Suddenly Izzy was there, flashing her whip.

"Gemma! Go higher!" Gemma nodded and kept climbing as Izzy drove Sebastian away. Jace ran over and jumped into the branches next to her.

"What happened?" Gemma noticed her hands were shaking, and he took them in his own, steadying her. "Gemma?"

"He was going to take me, but then he got this horrible expression on his face and curled into a ball... like he was having a seizure or something. He's not well. It's like he's sick. I can't explain it." Jace nodded.

"And was he completely cured after it went away?" She shook her head.

"No. He was shaky and weak..." Jace frowned.

"This doesn't make sense..." Alec climbed up next to them, panting.

"Come... On. We're... going back." Jace grinned.

"As you say, O breathless one." With that, they left, their bet long forgotten.

o(^_^)o

All Theresa Starweaver wanted to do was relax and read the whole afternoon before badminton classes. Sadly, that was not the case. Just as she settled down with a good book, she heard a thumping noise in the basement. Muttering something about her grandmother improperly cleaning out the storage room again, she grabbed her racket, for she had never liked the basement, and slowly walked down the old and creaky stairs.

"Who's there?" she called out, holding the racket in front of her. No answer, only silence and darkness. "I said, who's there?" she called out again. The silence was really starting to creep her out.

Suddenly, a loud scuffle was heard behind the door. Before Theresa could do anything, the door flew open, revealing a pile of people.

"What the hell?" she screamed. "Who are you- and how did you find me?!"

A girl, middle Eastern by the looks of it, picked herself up from out of the mess and stood up, wincing.

"Remember me?" she asked. "I'm Sapphira- the Fanfic author?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! I read one of your stories. That was really well written," she reminisced wistfully.

"Thanks. But, I should probably explain to you why we are here first." After a short explanation, Theresa understood.

"But what about my family? It seems awfully suspicious that I would suddenly disappear." Just then, a blonde boy in black and wearing strange markings on his arms and legs spoke.

"Don't worry. You family and friends think you've just gone on a trip," he said, casually. "Out of curiosity, what did you mean, how did we find you? Do you have something to hide?" She chose to ignore that.

"Oh." she said. "And wow. This is all so much! I mean- my favorite book characters- and authors- all here! Anyway, give me a moment. I need to get ready first."

**Life sucks, and then you die.**

**If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.**

**So... Read, relish, review, and recommend. The four R's of Fanfiction.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Life is like a book. The plotline awesome, the sarcasm is better, and the author enjoys abusing the characters. -Me**

**I hate braces. They fudging ****_hurt_****.**

Sebastian smiled as he watched Theresa walk through her house. She was a pretty sort of girl, asian, with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He smiled as he climbed across the wall outside, peeping into windows, until he found who he wanted. A grin exploded across his face as he leaned over the little girl, scooping her sleeping body gently into his arms. He was going to have fun with this one.

o(^_^)o

When Theresa walked into the kitchen the next morning, Sapphira was already busy in the kitchen, making grilled cheese and her trademark hot chocolate. Her headphones were on, playing at an insanely loud pitch. The song switched from "Run Joey Run" by Glee to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, and Theresa grinned.

"_**The day we met, frozen I held my breath.**_" Sapphira turned to grin at her and put the music on speaker.

"_**Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my-**_" Theresa joined in, and Sapphira harmonised the next part as Jace walked in.

"_**Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone,**_" Alec walked in next, and the boys stood in the doorway as the girls sang.

"**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer._**" Izzy came in, perplexed and annoyed. She opened her mouth to interrupt, but Jace and Alec shushed her.

"_**I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_" Dimitri came in and walked over to the stove, flipping a sandwich in the pan without missing a beat. Brandon followed, slightly in awe.

"_**Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer.**_" Anna and Rhys came in then, and Rhys grinned and whispered something into Anna's ear that made her blush.

"I_** have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...**_" The other girls came in, and Victoria grinned as Clary, Dilyn, Cat, Azure, Madylin, and Gemma gaped.

"_**I'll love you for a thousand more... Ooh... One step closer... I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...**_" The room burst into applause, and Dimitri put a plate of grilled cheese on the table. Victoria smirked at Sapphira and Theresa.

"Breakfast and a show." The girls shrugged and bowed. Theresa was looking a little red, and Sapphira elbowed her.

"We did fine. I know the boys think so." Jace and Alec turned pink, and Dimitri snickered.

"You guys were awesome. Anyway, I have to do some errands for Boris. I'll see you later." Alec took out the list as he stood.

"Last person, guys." Everyone froze. "The last girl is one Amelia Abbott." Sapphira dropped her cup, and the glass shattered across the floor, spilling hot cocoa everywhere.

"Holy shit. Amelia Abbott. Like, my best friend, Amelia Abbott? Like, awesome personified, Amelia Abbott?" Jade shrugged.

"Yes and no. I'm awesomeness personified." Clary smacked him.

"Because of that, you have to clean up the glass." Jace grumbled and stood, and the rest of the room went their own separate ways.

o(^_^)o

Theresa was sleeping when her phone started ringing. She rolled over and moaned as she grabbed her phone, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Theresa? Where are you?" Her mom's voice.

"Hold on, Mom." She ran out of her room, still barefoot and wearing pajamas. "I'm sleeping over at my friend, Isabelle's house." Knowing that Jace wouldn't want to be left out, she called Isabelle and Jace together. They woke as soon as she knocked, not even remotely tired. Jace didn't even crack a joke.

"What is it?"

"What is it, Mom?" Her mother sighed slightly.

"Olivia's missing. She was gone the morning after you left on your trip. I don't know where she is, and I was thinking that maybe she was with you-"

"Mrs. Starweaver, this is Isabelle's brother. I work for a detective, as an intern. Can you tell me exactly how you found her bedroom?" Theresa's mom sounded relieved.

"Well, it didn't look like she put up much of a fight. When you walk in, the first thing you would notice is that the bed was neatly made, as if by a soldier. There was a small note on the bed, with a word on it that I think is in Latin. Erchomai, it said." Jace staggered for a moment, his face deadly white. Without even bothering to answer, he ran. Isabelle and Theresa ran after him, up the stairs, through the hallways, until they came to the library. He stopped in front of a glass case, holding a set of bloodied angel wings. Pinned to one of them was a note, and Theresa remembered reading the last words of City of Lost Souls. Behind her, there was the tapping of footsteps, and the other girls walked in. Sapphira nodded. Of course she had heard. They had been standing outside her room the whole time.

"'Erchomai, it said. I am coming.'"

o(^_^)o

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Theresa.

"You are not coming. That is final." Sapphira and Dilyn, who stood on either side of Theresa, mimicked his stance. Sapphira looked just about ready to explode.

"It's her sister. Are you saying that you would stop me from coming if it was my sister? You know you're going to have to tie us all up to keep her here. You're being unreasonable." Jace laughed harshly.

"I'm being unreasonable? I'm being unreasonable?! You are so full of shit it's a wonder your eyes don't turn brown." Sapphira smirked.

"American Gods. Neil Gaiman. And my eyes are brown, Jackass." Jace scowled.

"Figures you'd have read it. Still, how is caring about your safety being unreasonable?" Dilyn put a hand over her heart.

"Aw! You do care. We're flattered." She rolled her eyes. "Theresa is going if she wants to. You can't win this. An argument is never over until I get what I want." Jace rolled his eyes, and Theresa sighed.

"Please, Jace. I have to go." Jace sighed heavily.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" They nodded and left. Suddenly Dilyn cocked her head to the side, her face going white.

"Shit. We might want to run." Without question, the girls took off running. Behind them, Jace was making headway, only a few feet away. Sapphira grinned, not even out of breath.

"Well, at least it's something to break the monotony." Dilyn rolled her eyes, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Not... funny... bitch..." Sapphira's grinned.

"It's about time someone figured out my nickname." Theresa gasped for breath as they turned a corner.

"Where... to?" Sapphira grinned and threw open Isabelle's bedroom door as they came toward it. Izzy was sorting her makeup, and scowled when they came in.

"Yes? What is it?" Theresa, Sapphira, and Dylan hid behind her as the boys came in. Dylan spoke up.

"He's not letting Theresa go. We tried complaining, but he decided to just lock us up until it's over." Jace stuck his tongue out at her, and she mimicked his expression. Isabelle sighed.

"Why not? Theresa, I give you permission to come." Jace groaned, and Izzy's hand flicked toward him, her whip suddenly yanking him off his feet. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Isabelle."

o(^_^)o

Theresa ran through the dark hallways, looking into each room she passed. Only one of the doors was closed. She pushed it; it opened easily, and Theresa gasped. Sitting on the floor, bound, gagged, and chained to the wall, was Olivia.

**Dun, dun, dun. And life moves on. Sorry, Theresa. Couldn't help it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rawr. That's all I have to say to you.**

Theresa gasped and dropped to her knees in front of her sister. Olivia stared at her, wide eyed, and pulled fruitlessly at the chains holding her against the stone wall.

"It won't help," said a low drawl from behind her. Theresa whirled to see Sebastian leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, grinning at her. She stood, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"You sick, twisted bastard! What is so important to you that you would do this?" She waved a hand behind her. Sebastian shrugged.

"It was about time, really. I should have one this from the beginning. Sapphira, Cat, Azure, Dimitri, even Rhys. You're all ruled by your emotions. What do you think would happen if I kidnapped Sapphira's little sister? The annoying brat, the one she nicknamed just to piss her off? Sure, she calls her a brat, but she would do anything for her. Cat was contemplating going after Dilyn when she ran off. Azure would have gone with me willingly to save Simon if Jace hadn't barged in. Dimitri sacrificed himself to the KGB in St. Petersburg for his girlfriend. Rhys acts like he doesn't care about anything, but if it was a matter of life and death for Anna, he would jump into an active volcano. All this is off the top of my head. In the end, you're all the same." Theresa's eyes got misty, and she slumped to her knees.

"Let Olivia go, and I won't fight you." Sebastian's white teeth flashed in the near-darkness as he grinned.

"I'll see to it that she's escorted safely out." Someone came in and walked past her, and there was a metallic click as the chains were unlocked. Olivia ran over to her sister, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Theresa! You came for me!" She was sobbing onto her sister's shirt, and Theresa gently pushed her off.

"Liv, you have to go home now." Olivia nodded rapidly, then cocked her head to the side.

"You're not coming." It wasn't a question. She had heard what wasn't said. Theresa nodded.

"Stay home for a few days. It'll be safer. You'll see me soon. Know that I love you. When you see me again... Tell Mom and Dad that I love them. Kay?" Olivia nodded again, and gave her sister one last quick hug before she was escorted out. Sebastian walked over to where she sat, eyes downcast, and tucked a finger under her chin, pulling her face gently upward.

"It's okay," he cooed. "Your sister is going to be fine. She thinks that I'm in a gang, and that you got away from us once. Now we have a grudge to settle, and you were too stubborn to ask for help. She's a very perceptive child. She asked if I loved you." He laughed softly. "She wanted to know if that was why I was so concerned with finding you. She didn't get an answer." There was a banging in the hallway, and someone came in, dragging a limp body. It was Alec, his black hair falling into his eyes. The man propping him up cleared his throat.

"Sir, I found him sneaking around the guard towers. What should I do with him?" Sebastian's lip curled, and Theresa remembered what he had said to Alec in City of Glass. Well, I think we all know what's wrong with you. You're disgusting.

"Lock them both up. I don't care where, as long as they're not leaving." He knelt in front of Theresa, smiling softly.

"It's going to be fine. At least your sister is safe, right?" She didn't dare answer as he left.

o(^_^)o

As soon as Sebastian was out of sight, he leaned against the wall, panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat on his face.

"Amatis... Go ahead and prepare a cold shower. Make sure the girl doesn't escape." Amatis nodded and left, and Sebastian slowly inched his way down the corridor toward the elevator. It was getting harder to appear in control in front of the mundies. By the time he had made it to his room, he had made up his mind. He would go through with the plan. No matter what.

o(^_^)o

The man grinned wickedly as he pulled Theresa against the wall, pulling out several strips of cloth, plus a few coils of rope. He yanked her arms behind her and wrapped some rope around her wrists, tying it tightly. Then he wrapped another length of rope between her wrists, making a pair of rope handcuffs. He grinned as he did the same to Alec, although he also tied Alec's arms down to his body after. A tear rolled down her cheek as the man forced a wad of cloth into her mouth, tying another strip over it to keep it in. Alec woke as he was finishing his gag, thrashing and yelling, but the ropes held tight, and eventually he subsided, glancing apologetically at Theresa. She shrugged as the man pulled them both against the wall and wrapped a steel manacle around the middle of their rope cuffs. Each manacle was attached to one end of a three-foot long chain that was threaded though a ring on the wall, so that they couldn't both sit down at the same time. There was a small wooden shelf jutting out of the wall that could act as a seat. The man grinned and grabbed Alec's face, digging his nails into his cheeks.

"Not so happy now, are you? You deserve this, you little shit." With that, he left. Theresa noticed he walked weird, in a sort of limp with his legs spread a little too much. She bit back a giggle and glanced at Alec, who shrugged. Not my problem. She sighed. At least it couldn't get any worse. Could it?

o(^_^)o

Jace crept past Amatis, using extra care not to make any noise. Right down the hall, pick the lock, and he was in. When he got inside, he froze. There was Theresa, as expected, but Alec was right next to her. He scowled and pulled a bobby pin from Theresa's hair, making her look up. She actually looked surprised when she saw him, and he gently untied the cloth around her mouth. She spat out another piece as he worked his way through picking the lock to the manacle.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The manacle fell, rather more loudly than he would have liked, and he cut the ropes binding her wrists before turning to Alec. "Oh, you stupid, stupid boy." He cut the ropes, and the chain fell with them as Alec untied his own gag.

"What, I don't get special care?"

"Our cover is blown. Hopefully Clary can-" Suddenly the fortress shook beneath their feet, and Theresa glanced suspiciously at Jace.

"Can what?"

"Can create an explosive rune. Let's go."

**To anyone who read Maximum Ride, Clary totally pulled an Iggy and Gazzy right there. To those of you who haven't, Iggy and Gazzy are pyromaniacs, one of whom (Iggy) is blind, and Iggy builds explosives. Gazzy is still learning, meaning he's not as good as Iggy, but he's awesome at it. R, R, R, and R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I know, it's taken far too long. I'm so sor- hey! You! Put the shotgun down! *sigh* Anyways... I had camp, which was awesome, I had school, which was not-so-awesome, and I had technical difficulties, which were definitely not awesome! Plus, I had the holidays. Hey! I said no weapons while I'm speaking! Drop it! Anyways, I got a picture with a minion! And it's awesome! Went to Universal. Harry Potter World! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *ahem* Fangirl moment. Sorry. Love you guys!**

Clary shielded her face as debris fell from the walls of Sebastian's fortress. How the hell he had managed to build a fortress in the middle of New York City proper, she did not know, but she wasn't inclined to stick around to find out.

"Izzy!" Isabelle coughed from her right and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"How long did Jace say to wait before storming?" The other girl shrugged.

"Maybe five minutes?" She suddenly slammed Clary against the wall as a chunk of concrete the size of a toaster fell, exactly where her head had been. "But I'm not planning on waiting. Come on." They met up with Jace and Alec at the doorway, with Jace carrying Theresa. Sebastian was right behind them, and as Jace tossed Theresa toward Isabelle, Sebastian grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere!" Jace kicked backward and connected with Sebastian's kneecap. There was a sickening crack, and he collapsed in an ever-growing pool of blood. "Fuck you!"

"Take a number and get in line with the other young ladies." With that, they ran. Theresa smiled.

"You're crazy, Jace."

"Why thank you. Remind me why I rescued you?" She shrugged.

"Your choice, your fault, your problem." Jace laughed and picked her up as Clary and Isabelle fell into stride with them.

"Whatever!"

o(^_^)o

When Jace came home, he found the girls in the kitchen. Sapphira was typing away at a laptop while Azure, Victoria, and Cat laughed.

"Such a Jace." Jace scowled.

"What?" Sapphira beckoned him forward. A picture of a handsome boy with wavy blond hair filled the screen. Jace yelped: it looked exactly like him, except without Marks.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"This is Alex Pettyfer. He's the #1 most wanted for your part in the Mortal Instruments movies, but he turned down the part. We're comparing you guys." Jace sighed.

"We're picking up Amelia tonight. She's the last one." The girls stiffened, and Cat smiled sadly.

"We know. It's been fun."

o(^_^)o

When Amelia Abbott heard the door to her room creak open, she blew it off, thinking it was her younger brother.

"Piss off, Matt," she whisper-shouted. She was in the middle of writing and wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying siblings.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," a smooth voice said, shutting down her computer.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, turning to observe the group of teens in her bedroom. She shifted self-consciously, only wearing an old sweater and underwear. The boy in front snickered.

"Well, looks like someone's forgot to get dressed. Where's your boyfriend? I sure hope he didn't have to miss this." She glared at him. He didn't take notice. "I'm Jace. That's my super hot girlfriend Clary, Izzy, and Alec. We're here to bring you to the Institute." Amelia shook her head.

"Nope. No. No way. You guys can't be real. You're fictional characters. And besides, I've got a date tomorrow." Jace grinned.

"Look, you can either come willingly or we can bring you by force. Your choice. And I think we seem pretty real," he said, pulling a seraph blade out of his pocket. Amelia groaned in frustration.

"Fine, but give me ten minutes to get changed. Why do you need me anyways?" Alec answered this time.

"We don't, but our mom does. We'll explain more on the way. Just hurry." The gang waited for he on the front lawn. She finally came out wearing skinny jeans, and oversized sweater, and a pair of boots. She slung a blue backpack over her shoulder.

"Well let's go! The sooner I can get back, the better. And you guys owe my parents an explanation." Izzy quickly explained that Magnus would cover it, and the gang returned back to the Institute with Amelia in tow.

o(^_^)o

Amelia smiled as she entered her room and dug out her cell phone, dialing the familiar number automatically.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Hey, Jake. How's life?" She could practically hear his smile.

"It's moving along. I haven't seen you in twenty-three hours though." Amelia laughed.

"Calm down, Jake." He laughed back.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment, the door opened, and Jace walked in.

"Hey, Amelia. Just wanted to make sure you're adjusting." She heard Jake inhale sharply.

"Who is that?"

"No one."

"I don't know that voice. Why is there a random guy at your house?" Amelia sighed.

"I'm not at home, Jake. I'm at a friend's house."

"Is he your friend?"

"No! He's her brother."

"So why is he talking to you?" Jace raised his eyebrow, having heard every word.

"You can let me explain if you want." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Jake, hear me out with this. I'm sleeping over an acquaintance of Sapphira's. Jace is the acquaintance's brother. He's a horny asshole, and for some reason he felt the need to come into the room I'm staying in without knocking. I'm sincerely thinking of kicking him in the nuts for it. There is nothing going on between us. Can you hang on a second?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Jace, get the fuck out of my room, or you will be sorry." Jace raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine." As soon as he left, Amelia put the phone on speaker and started getting dressed for bed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Jake. You wanna go for pizza tomorrow?" Jake hesitated. "Please?" A sigh.

"Okay. Sorry for overreacting." Amelia grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

o(^_^)o

"Come again?"

"I'm going for pizza with Jake today." There was a pause as everyone stared at her. Sapphira rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Amelia. She gets sorta delusional in the mornings." Amelia scowled.

"Oh, ha ha. Remind me why we're friends?" Sapphira grinned.

"My cooking, sense of humor, writing skills, and talent of relieving writer's block," she answered immediately. "I would continue, but then we'd be here until the Silent City organises a choir. Are you serious?" She nodded.

"I told you I have a date today."

"You have a date every day. Why can't you cancel just the one?"

"Because the asshole decided to walk in during our conversation and scare the crap out of my boyfriend." Sapphira glared at Jace, who smiled sheepishly.

"Guilty." Amelia sighed.

"Besides, Jake was being so cute last night, and I haven't seen him in twenty-eight hours." Sapphira smiled grimly.

"If he were any less of a down-to-earth, selfless, non-horny, non-perverted sweetheart, I would say that that's a good thing. The level of your obsession with each other is insane." Amelia's eyebrows went up.

"That's not a no." Sapphira opened her mouth, and Jace, who had been content to sit this one out while leaning his chair back and gorging himself on cookies, let his chair fall forward with a bang.

"Hold it. Since when is she calling the shots?" To everyone's surprise, Anna spoke up.

"Since you couldn't be trusted with matters pertaining to other people's relationships, asshat. Shut up." She smacked him, and he grinned.

"You hit like a girl." At that, she kicked him in the nuts.

"Yeah, I hit like a girl. You could too, if you hit a little harder." Dilyn smiled as Jace let out a small squeaking noise.

"You learn fast. Sapphira showed you that one just this morning." Anna ducked her head, and Amelia cleared her throat.

"And the verdict is?" Sapphira opened her mouth, but Izzy interrupted her.

"Just go! You're not going to let it go anyways." Sapphira scowled.

"Why do I even bother with you people?" But her voice was drowned out by Amelia's squeal as she ran from the room to get ready.

o(^_^)o

Rhys caught up with Anna as she slipped out of the kitchen, her face burning.

"Hey. You wanna talk?" She shrugged.

"Not really." He grinned.

"I can think of quite a few things we can do with our lips instead." Anna laughed half heartedly, and Rhys frowned. "Now I know something's wrong. What's up?" She shrugged again. "The asshole." It wasn't a question. She nodded. "Well, I think it's cute that you can incapacitate 'The best Shadowhunter of his age' with one move." He kissed her lightly, and she smiled. "You're awesome. Don't listen to him." She kissed him back.

"Thanks, Rhys." He smiled against her lips.

"Anytime."

**Such fun! Tune in next time for another amazing installment of: Search for Believers!**


	28. Chapter 28

**'ello, gov'na! I decided that since I anyways have access to a computer, plus a free period (bonus!), then I should grant your wish. Mwazzers!**

Amelia smiled at Jake from across the table. He was a tall boy, with dark hair and gorgeous green eyes. He smiled back and passed her a slice of pizza.

"I still can't believe I reacted so badly about last night." She shrugged.

"Sapphira's already chewed him out." Jake frowned.

"How come I've never heard of him? I mean, I know Sapphira pretty well, and she talks about all her friends a lot, but I've never heard of Jace." His frown deepened. "And somehow the name seems familiar." As he thought, Amelia's eyes latched onto a figure coming toward their table. She couldn't tell much about the person; they had a cap covering most of their face, and there wasn't much to identify them. Jake smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing. What story are you working on now? Anything exciting?" As she opened her mouth to answer, the figure swept off his cap. Amelia had just enough time to register the white hair before the boy pulled a knife, pressing it to Jake's throat. His other hand held Jake's wrists in a tight grip behind his back. He couldn't move.

"Well, this is a new one. I never would have expected it." Jake's eyes flitted from Sebastian's face to hers, then he squirmed.

"Amelia... What's-" Sebastian pressed a bit harder, smiling slightly at Amelia's look of horror.

"This has nothing to do with you. Amelia and I have business to take care of." Amelia shook her head.

"I have and want nothing to do with you. Leave Jake alone!" Sebastian smirked.

"Ah, young love. I wonder what you would do if I said I would press down a few more centimeters. It'll take maybe two, then the damage will be irreparable." A tear trickled down her cheek, and she shook her head.

"No, don't hurt him, please." Sebastian smirked as Jake's brow furrowed.

"Amelia, who is he?"

"He's been stalking me," she blurted. Sebastian nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get involved. I hoped he would give up when he saw I was already with someone... I just found out yesterday. Jace was supposed to be keeping me safe, at his sister's request."

"That's right. And I intend on following through with that." Jace dropped from the banisters, right on Sebastian's back, knocking Jake from his grasp. Her boyfriend was on his feet in a second, and Jace grabbed Sebastian by the shirt as he reached for the couple. "Now, this is just rude. You interrupted their date. Everyone knows you're supposed to spy on them from the bushes." He rolled his eyes at Amelia and Jake. "Amateurs." Jake shook his head bewilderedly.

"What the hell?"

"Jace feels the need to express himself through sarcasm. If you want, Sapphira can give you the longer, psychological version, but that's the basic gist of it. Now come on! We need to go before-" Sebastian tore free of Jace and grabbed the back of her shirt.

"You are not getting away from me that easily." Before he could get a good grip on her, his scowl dropped, and he suddenly curled into a ball, his fingers pressed against his temples. "No... Not yet..." An animalistic howl of pain tore through him, and Amelia felt a pang in her chest. Jake grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with him?" Jace scowled.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Amelia shook her head and sank to her knees. Sebastian was sobbing, his eyes scrunched up with pain, clutching his head.

"He's sick. Something's wrong. We can't leave him like this." Jake shook his head.

"Amelia, he just threatened to kill me, and tried to kidnap you. We should leave this to the police." She ignored him as Sebastian moaned.

"Make it stop." Jace put a hand on her shoulder.

"We won't be able to save him." Her temper flared.

"Well, we definitely won't with you putting it off. Come on!" Jace sighed, then pulled a handful of zip ties from Sebastian's pocket.

"You can imagine what he was going to do with these." He wrapped several around Sebastian's wrists and ankles. "Call Dimitri, Rhys, and Brandon. Then tell Isabelle and Alec to call the Silent City. They'll know what to do." She nodded and dialled for Dimitri.

"We have Sebastian. He's sick, and Jace needs help bringing him back for security reasons. Tell Izzy to call the Silent City." Dimitri didn't bother answering. Instead, he hung up on her. Jake was glancing from one to the other.

"Amelia... What the hell is going on? There's something that you're not telling me." She sighed.

"Jace works for a detective, who was assigned to Sebastian's case. He's also the adoptive sibling of Isabelle Lightwood, which is someone Sapphira knows. Sebastian has been stalking a bunch of young girls, and a few guys too, and Jace volunteered to keep them at his house until he was caught. His house is like a mansion. This whole thing is just like one crazy shitload designed to make me feel paranoid and crazy." Jake put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Don't worry. You'll make it. You're one of the strongest people I know." He kissed her gently at that as Dimitri came running, flanked by Rhys and Alec. Dimitri laid Sebastian on the ground and checked his vitals.

"He has maybe five minutes." With that, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "We should go." As Amelia turned to follow, Jace grabbed her arm, pulled her against him, and kissed her.

"You'll be fine. Call me when it blows over?" She nodded. "I love you."

"Love you too." Then she raced to catch up to the boys as Jake whistled for a cab.

**I love you guys! You know, since I gave you a gift, maybe you should do the same... ;p**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey, guys! Guess who got accepted into the humor section of the school newspaper! Yours truly! I'm sooo excited, I'm working on an article on the confusing bell schedule. Anyways, it's almost over! :'( I'm gonna miss you guys! Although there might be more... Sorry, what? I didn't say anything! Okay, without further ado:

"Is he going to be okay?" Jace shrugged.

"The Silent Brothers are doing whatever they can." Suddenly the door Jace was leaning against opened inward, and he fell, banging his head on the marble floor. "In retrospect, that might not have been the best idea." Cat giggled, and Victoria frowned as Brother Zachariah exited.

"Is he okay?" It was a close call, but I think he'll make it. Sapphira smiled.

"You think. You know, Jace was right. You guys have an awesome sense of humor for guys that never say anything." Brother Zachariah simply pulled up his hood and left. I will be in the library. Azure frowned.

"I feel like we should do something nice. Since we're leaving and all." Anna raised her hand, and everyone turned to her as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"I have an idea."

o(^_^)o

When Sebastian woke up, the first thing he noticed was emptiness. Like there had always been a fire raging in his head, and he had never noticed it before, and now it was gone. He sat up, at once noticing that his shirt was missing. Jace was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. For once, there was no rush of anger when he saw him, only slight confusion. Where was he? Then Jace spoke.

"So... No bloodlust? No sudden urge to kill me?"

"Now that you started talking, I might have to reconsider my answer." Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Sarcasm? Now I know you're cured." Sebastian's brow knit in confusion.

"Cured? Of what? Where am I?" He tried to get out of the bed, but his knees buckled when he put his weight on his legs, and his head started spinning. Jace caught him before he hit the ground.

"By the Angel, you're one heavy bastard." Sebastian grunted as he eased him back onto the bed.

"The jackass and the bastard. What a team we'd make."

"Spreading our beauty throughout the world, finding love, betrayal, revenge, and cookies."

"Cookies are good," Sebastian agreed. "What happened?" He looked around at the white walls of his room, the vaulted ceiling with its mural of a stereotypical Heaven.. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Institute. The infirmary. The Silent Brothers just finished with you, and now they're going to take care of the others." Jace pulled Sebastian's arm over his shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing." He took a small plastic baggie out of his pocket and passed it over. When Sebastian opened it, he found a handful of chocolate chunk cookies. He smiled despite himself.

"Who?" Jace grinned.

"From the girls. Sapphira donated the recipe, and they all chipped in. Or rather, chunked in. Welcome to the family, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern." Jonathon smiled.

"Family," he said, mulling it over. "I've never had a family before." Jace put a hand on his shoulder and sat down.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He mussed Jonathon's hair, then handed him a shirt from the bedside table.

"Hurry. They're going to be wiped soon. We don't have much time." Jonathon nodded and pulled the shirt on.

"Jace," he said slowly. "Do you think... You could ever forgive me for what I did you you?" Jace looked him straight in the eye.

"I think we can try. There should always be a chance to be forgiven."

**So sweet, right? Only one or two more chapters left! I love you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

GUYS! GUESS WHAT! The director of my camp has a contact in Random House, and he's going to read Dimitri's homestory, Rise, and see if it's good enough to get published! HOW AWESOME? I'm dying. I love you so much. :')

Brother Zachariah stood in front of the group, ready to erase their memories. He was waiting, of course. Waiting for them to say their goodbyes. Anna and Rhys stood a little ways behind, watching their friends prepare for their fate, not wanting to finalize their separation by saying goodbye. Dimitri was going crazy with worry.

"What if it goes wrong? What if-"

"Dimka! Calm down! We'll be fine. Brother Zachariah has been doing things like this since the Victorian age. He's hardly a new recruit. We'll be fine." Dimitri took a deep breath.

"Fine." Satisfied, he leaned back against the wall as the girls said one last goodbye. Cat was almost in tears.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Sapphira laughed.

"No, you won't. You won't remember us."

"That doesn't mean that I won't miss you!"

"Someone once said, 'Once you do something, you never forget. Even if you don't remember.' I forgot who said it, though." Dilyn snorted.

"Only you, Sapphira." Victoria smiled.

"Knowing her, this won't work on her, and she'll jog all our memories, and we'll have to go through this all over again." Theresa laughed, and Azure threw an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll all be fine, and if that happens, then they might just decide to let us keep our memories." Anna and Rhys smiled at each other.

"We honestly would be happy either way." Azure grinned and made kissy noises as Amelia went around and hugged everyone.

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to miss you." At that moment, the door opened, and a familiar boy with a mop of white hair walked in. Sapphira smiled.

"Well, Sebastian. You're looking much better." Sebastian looked around at them, pausing when he saw Amelia.

"I want to thank you. You saved my life." Amelia nodded slowly, and Sebastian smiled at her. For once, his eyes showed no hostility. He turned to Anna, slowly pulling a yellowed, wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is from the Morgenstern book. Your ancestor is a Morgenstern. We're cousins." Anna's eyes widened. "And that means you're a Shadowhunter." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Jace told me what you went through. You can stay at the Institute. You don't ever have to go back." Anna squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rhys had adopted a pained expression, and she turned to him. "But... Rhys..." Sebastian smiled.

"The Clave would like to associate itself with more mundanes. Rhys, since you have the Sight, and the Clave would like to be better prepared for the next time we must deal with mundanes, we'd like to establish a friendship with you. You could come and go as you please, and if you should ever choose to Ascend to becoming a Shadowhunter," he winked in Anna's direction, "it would make for great credentials." Rhys froze in shock, then his face slowly broke into a grin.

"It would be an honor." Sebastian nodded toward the others.

"I'm sorry for what I did to all of you." They nodded, and Victoria smiled back.

"We'll miss you, bastard." Sapphira laughed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Keep him in his place, Anna." Finally it was time. They all sat down and closed their eyes. At the last second, the door opened, and Brandon came in. Sapphira's eyes opened for a fraction of a second, and the image of his face, tortured yet resigned, was imprinted in her mind. Then everything splintered into shards of nonexistence, and they sank into unconsciousness.

**One more... I'm gonna miss you! D,':**


	31. Chapter 31

**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's over! I love you guys! You've all been so awesome, even those of you who never review... *ahem, ahem* whatevs. Yo, my lil sis tried to drink chivas (a very alcoholic drink) yesterday. Funniest thing of life! I'm still dying. Anyways, I love you all!**

"Sapphira!" Dimitri called as he walked in. "Someone's here to see you!" There was a crash upstairs, followed by a loud string of unprintable curses.

"You made me knock over my books, Dimka! I shall be very upset with you!" Dimitri laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, that'll last about five minutes." He turned to the boy that was standing behind him, half hidden by shadow. "She never changes." The boy laughed.

"No, she doesn't," he agreed. There was another crash.

"Oh, screw it already! I'll call you back, Amelia... Yeah, the headache is getting to me too. G'night." With that, Sapphira came sliding down the banister. Dimitri caught her before she could hit the floor, but it was a close call. "Oh, god. I'll never get used to this new mode of transportation. Who's here to see me?" The boy stepped out of the doorway, and Sapphira frowned. He had dark hair and pale skin, and something about him tugged at her memory. "Do I... know you from somewhere? I feel like I should know you." The boy chuckled, and her heart fluttered.

"My name is Brandon, and you knew me once. I was hoping you'd want to meet me again." She smiled, and something made her move forward and kiss him. He smiled against her mouth, then pulled away. A grin exploded across her face, and she laughed softly.

"You were right, Brandon. And if I didn't need to get to know you before, I certainly have an obligation now." Dimitri smiled and left them to their business, flipping his phone open and dialling.

"Did it work?" asked Jace from the other line.

"Yeah, it worked. Should I come over tomorrow?"

"Nah. I'm sure we'll be fine. Anna and Rhys say hi. Rhys wants to borrow your bike." Dimitri laughed.

"I'll talk to him about it. See you around, Jace."

"Bye, Dimka." Dimitri smiled as he hung up.

o(^_^)o

Sapphira Volkov sat bolt upright in her bed. She had just had the craziest, most vivid dream. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed the cordless phone next to her bed, dialing a number frantically.

"Victoria? I have the best idea for a new Fanfiction..."

**The End**

**...**

**Or is it?**

**...**

**Naw, it's the end.**

**...**

**Unless it's not.**

**...**

**Okay, fine! I don't know. Maybe if you want, I could write a sequel...**

**...**

**But only if I can get fifteen people to tell me to! Okay?**

**...**

**And it can't be one person fifteen times!**

**...**

**Tell all the people you're in contact with!**

**...**

**I should probably shut up now.**

**...**

**Naw, why bother?**

**...**

**Okay, fine! I'll shut up!**

**...**

**The End Of This Part Of The Story**


	32. MORE!

**A/N: I am putting up the first chapter of Search for Believers 2 TODAY. Like, right now.**


End file.
